


Repères - Ymir's side

by Silveriss



Series: Repères [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cauchemars, De l'amitié à l'amour, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Lycée AU, Nightmares, Point de vue d'Ymir, Ymir's point of view
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriss/pseuds/Silveriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était huit heures moins vingt, et il faisait atrocement beau. Le ciel était trop bleu, les nuages trop blancs, et les vacances belles et bien finie. Si au moins il avait plu, elle aurait pu prétendre que sa mauvaise humeur était due au mauvais temps et à l’humidité, et se soulager en la déversant sur la météo… mais il faisait atrocement beau, et elle était d'une humeur exécrable. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le lycée Langner était un véritable labyrinthe. Heureusement, un GPS nommé Christa ne tarde pas à faire sa connaissance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1 - Jeudi 8 septembre, matin

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fic' sur SNK... J'espère que je n'ai pas trop raté les personnages, et que ça vous plaira !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est ma première fic' sur SNK... J'espère que je n'ai pas trop raté les personnages, et que ça vous plaira !

Il était huit heures moins vingt, et il faisait atrocement beau. Le ciel était trop bleu, les nuages trop blancs, et les vacances belles et bien finie. Ymir n’avait jamais vraiment détesté les cours, et la veille encore, l’idée d’entrer au lycée lui paraissait même plutôt positive. Puis la journée de rentrée était passée - discours assommant du proviseur, appel des classes, présentation de prof principal et du programme de seconde - et ce qui aurait pu être considéré comme de l’enthousiasme avec elle. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu’elle espérait, mais certainement pas une réplique du collège en plus grand.

Si au moins il avait plu, elle aurait pu prétendre que sa mauvaise humeur était due au mauvais temps et à l’humidité, et se soulager en la déversant sur la météo… mais il faisait définitivement beau. La porte claqua derrière elle, et elle la verrouilla de deux tours de clef avant de descendre les deux étages qui la séparaient de la sortie de l’immeuble.

Elle n’avait même pas l’excuse de la chaleur, puisque la canicule de l’été était finie depuis déjà deux bonnes semaines.

_Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans, je suppose._

Elle lâcha un soupir, renonçant à se trouver une justification, et attrapa ses écouteurs. Peut être que la musique parviendrait à lui redonner le goût des jeudi matins. Sans doute pas.

_Cette année s’annonce longue._

 

* * *

 

  
Lorsqu’elle poussa la porte de la salle de SVT avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard (ok, ce n’était pas juste “plus grand que son collège” : c’était gigantesque) un grand type blond au sourcils très épais - doux euphémisme -, vêtu d’une blouse blanche, finissait d’écrire son nom au tableau. Une porte claqua derrière elle pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et ce qui devait en toute logique être son prof de science se tourna vers elle. La veille, le CPE, M. Shadis, avait passé dix bonnes minutes à vanter les mérites de la ponctualité, et elle venait de cracher dessus avec ostentation avant même d’avoir eu le temps de retenir la lettre associée à sa classe.  

“Désolée pour le retard.

\- Sois à l’heure la prochaine fois.” Il se tourna vers l’écran de son ordinateur, puis se redressa et lui adressa un sourire. Visiblement, il ne partageait pas les valeurs rigides du CPE... “Ymir, je suppose ? Tu peux aller t’asseoir.” Elle hocha la tête et balaya la salle du regard.

Deux ou trois chaises vides lui tendaient les bras au premier rang, mais une place magnifique lui faisait de l’oeil, au fond et juste à côté de la fenêtre. Inutile de préciser à laquelle allait sa préférence, si ?

“Salut.”

Son voisin de table, un brun échevelé typique de l’ado qui a grandi trop vite et qui ne connaît plus les limites de son propre corps, sursauta d’une façon assez comique.

“...Salut.”

Il avait de grands yeux verts un peu naïfs, le genre qui s’écarquillent souvent - et pour pas grand chose.

“Moi, c’est Ymir.

\- Eren.”

Elle n’avait rien à ajouter, lui non plus, et le programme des prochains cours de M. Smith l’intéressait autant qu’un débat philosophique sur la ponctualité. Le menton dans le creux de la main, elle entreprit donc de profiter de la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre.

Sans surprise, le ciel était toujours bleu et les nuages toujours blancs. Quelques oiseaux survolèrent la cours du lycée, narguant les élèves enfermés dans les salles de classe, et elle les suivit vaguement du regard jusqu’à ce qu’ils sortent de son champ de vision. Dire que ces piafs étaient les descendants des dinosaures… l’expression “quand les poules auront des dents” prenait un tout autre sens.

Elle en était à imaginer un Tyrannosaure picorer dans une basse-cour au milieu d’une bande de poules, lorsque la voix de M. Smith, soudainement amenée au décibel supérieur, la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Le poing sur le cœur, le dos droit et le regard fier, il ressemblait presque à un militaire prêtant serment de loyauté.

“J’attends de vous que vous vous consacriez corps et âme à la science !”

Tous les élèves se turent, trop occupées à gober les mouches pour continuer à bavarder. Même Eren, qui jusque là était absorbé par ce qu’il griffonnait sur son bloc note, s’était figé. Il en avait lâché son crayon et s’était redressé brusquement.

Un ange passa.

Alors qu’elle s’attendait vaguement à ce que le prof mette fin à l’ébahissement de ses élèves avec un “Je plaisantais, voyons !” suivi d’un éclat de rire général, la sonnerie retentit. Ce son strident lui fit l’effet d’une aiguille perçant un ballon de baudruche, et la stupeur laissa la place au soulagement. Même le prof se détendit, quittant son espèce de salut militaire pour conclure cette première heure de cours.

“La semaine prochaine, nous commencerons les choses sérieuses. Pensez à amenez vos livres... et tâchez d’arriver à l’heure.”

Quelques visages amusés se tournèrent dans sa direction, mais elle choisit de les ignorer et attrapa son sac tout en extirpant son emploi du temps de la poche de son jean.

Elle lâcha un soupir en prenant connaissance de la suite du programme de cette “magnifique” journée.

Deux heures de français, à l’autre bout du bâtiment.

Suivies d’une heure et demi de physique.

_Le jeudi vient d’être officiellement sacré “Pire Jour de la Semaine”._

 

* * *

  
La prof de français, Mme Ral, était jeune (à peine plus de vingt, a priori), petite, jolie, et douce. Elle l’aurait plus facilement imaginée dans une classe de maternelle, entourée de bambins, que prof dans un lycée, seule dans la cage au lions. Et pourtant, elle avait réussi à gagner le respect de toute la classe dès les premières minutes, et sans se départir de son sourire patient. Ce qui était un exploit, vu la mentalité - et la maturité - de certains.

Mais le prof ne fait pas l’élève, et l’attention d’Ymir se détourna bien vite de la petite femme. Que les choses soient claires : elle respectait les profs, et n’était pas contre l’idée d’apprendre de nouvelles choses. Elle avait juste du mal à se concentrer sur ce qui ne l’intéressait pas. Et elle ne s’intéressait pas à grand chose.

Elle n’avait pas eu la chance de s’asseoir à côté d’une fenêtre, et son regard se contenta de dériver dans la salle, sans réel but.

Elle connaissait le prénom d’Eren, qui griffonnait toujours, aussi passionné par le français que par les sciences. Elle connaissait Annie, une petite blonde toujours blasée, fille et élève de son prof de karaté, la seule à égaler - et dépasser - son niveau.

Deux personnes sur trente-cinq, et pas des plus sociables.

Elle aurait sûrement dû s’en affliger, mais c’était plutôt l’inverse, et ce pour deux raisons. La première : vu le niveau d’intelligence moyen de sa classe, c’était sans doute pour le mieux. La deuxième : elle n’avait jamais vraiment cherché à se lier avec qui que ce soit au collège, et ça n’avait aucune raison de changer au lycée. Certaines personnes sont sociables, d’autres non. “On est toujours mieux seul que mal accompagné”, après tout.

Un murmure sur sa gauche la tira de ses pensées.

“Hey, c’est à toi de lire.

\- Hm ?”

Ymir n’avait même pas remarqué qu’elle avait une voisine de table. Petite, blonde, la peau pâle, deux grands yeux bleus fixés sur elle. Elle avait le doigt posé sur ce qui ressemblait à un extrait de roman.

“Le texte... C’est à toi de lire…”

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre le sens de la phrase.

“Hein ? Ah !”

Le texte en question était un extrait de Germinal. Elle avait essayé de le lire, pendant les vacances d’été. Histoire de dire qu’elle se préparait pour son année de seconde. Résultat ? Elle avait abandonné avant même d’avoir fini le premier chapitre. De toute façon, elle n’aimait lire que la science-fiction.

Un fois son paragraphe expédié - non sans peine - elle se retourna vers sa voisine. Elle avait vraiment de très grands yeux. Très bleus, aussi.

“Merci.”

Et un joli sourire.

“Je t’en prie. Je m’appelle Christa, et toi ?”

Un t _rès_ joli sourire.

“Ymir.

\- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Ymir !”

Et le pire, c’est qu’elle avait l’air sincère.

Elle devait être sacrément altruiste, tout de même, puisqu’elle venait de lui éviter une reproche de la part de Mme Ral alors qu’Ymir n’avait même pas remarqué que la place à côté de la sienne était prise.

Elle pensait que leur échange allait se limiter à ça, comme avec Eren plus tôt, mais Christa reprit, toujours souriante.

“Tu n’aimes pas le français ?

\- Bravo, Sherlock.”

Le ton de sa voix, rude et sarcastique, ne provoqua aucune réaction chez la petite blonde.

“Pourquoi ?”

Elle fronça les sourcils, irritée. Non seulement elle ne comptait pas la laisser tranquille, mais en plus elle lui posait des questions stupides, dont les réponses ne l’intéressaient même pas. Ymir se tourna vers elle avec l’intention de lui jeter un rapide regard ennuyé, mais ses yeux eurent le malheur de croiser les siens, et sa bouche s’ouvrit pour se refermer.

La réponse l’intéressait vraiment.

Gênée, elle détourna rapidement le regard et grommela une vague réponse en haussant les épaules.

“...’cune idée. ‘M’intéresse pas.”

Au moins, c’était honnête.

Christa pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses grands yeux curieux fixés sur elle.

“Qu’est-ce qui t’intéresse, alors ?”

Elle lâcha un soupir vaincu. Ce n’était pas vraiment comme si elle avait beaucoup mieux à faire d’autre que lui répondre.  
Oui, mais lui répondre quoi ?

Ymir n’avait pas de passion ou de centre d’intérêt particulier. Elle écoutait de la musique. Elle contemplait son plafond. Elle faisait du renforcement musculaire. Elle répétait ses kata. Elle lisait de la S-F. Elle surfait sur internet. Elle courait.

Mais rien de tout ça n’avait vraiment de saveur. C’était juste un moyen comme un autre de remplir le vide.

“...Je fais du karaté.”

Ce n’était pas vraiment une réponse, et Christa l’avait deviné. Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle se concentrait pour essayer de lire au fond du regard brun et impassible qui lui faisait face, mais elle finit par abandonner et son sourire refit surface, à peine moins radieux qu’avant.

“Depuis combien de temps ?”

_Jamais elle abandonne ?_

“8 ans.”

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, impressionnée.

“Wow ! Tu dois avoir un sacré niveau !”

Son enthousiasme et la fierté qu’il fit naître en elle eurent raison des dernières réticences d’Ymir, et mes lèvres s’étirèrent malgré elle en un vague sourire.

“Et toi ?”

Son sourire s’élargit, ses yeux s’illuminèrent, et les dernières barrières d’Ymir s’effondrèrent.

“Je fais du violon depuis que j’ai cinq ans.”

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris. Bien sûr, elle savait qu’on pouvait commencer la musique tôt... mais pas si tôt que ça.

“Et c’est moi qui ai un sacré niveau ?”

Christa lâcha un petit rire pour cacher sa gêne, et elle ne put encore une fois s’empêcher de sourire. Ce rire sonnait comme le gazouillement léger d’un oiseau, un jour de printemps.

_N’importe quoi… En plus y’a que des pigeons, à Trost._

La boucle était bouclée, les dinosaures étaient de retour. Ce fichu documentaire devait vraiment l’avoir marquée...

Le reste du cours se déroula sans qu’aucune des deux jeunes filles n’ouvrent la bouche. À chaque fois que la grande brune coulait un regard vers la petite blonde, la-dite petite blonde était absorbée par le cours, ses cheveux répartis des deux côtés de sa nuque, ses yeux attentivement fixés sur la prof, le tableau ou sa feuille. Elle était vraiment petite. Au maximum, elle lui donnait un mètre cinquante cinq. Sans doute moins. C’était difficile à dire tant qu’elle était assise, mais la deuxième heure était déjà bien entamée, et elle ne tarderait pas à se lever.

Elle portait une chemise blanche à manche courte, une jupe rouge et des sandales. Plus Ymir la regardait, plus elle la trouvait jolie, ou plutôt, mignonne. Elle était l’archétype de la beauté fragile, l’incarnation de la petite chose délicate, la Vénus de tous les machos pleins d’hormones désireux de mettre en avant leur capacité à protéger ce qui leur appartient.

La sonnerie retentit, suivie de près du raclement des chaises et du brouhaha habituel. Ymir lança son sac sur son épaule, et un énième soupir traversa ses lèvres.

“C’est parti pour la physique…”

À côté d’elle, Christa fit la grimace. Elle haussa un sourcil.

“Un problème ?

\- J’ai eu un prof horrible, l’année dernière. On a pas fait la moitié du programme.”

Elle était vraiment petite. Sans doute moins d’un mètre cinquante - soit plus de vint centimètre de moins qu’Ymir. Cette dernière se fendit d’un sourire narquois à la réponse de Christa.

“Et sinon, tu sais où est la salle ?

\- Oui, c’est dans le bâtiment Chōsa Heidan. Il faut prendre à droite, puis monter d’un étage par l’escalier D, prendre le couloir sur la droite, puis monter d’encore un étage par l’escalier C, et on y est.

\- ...Si tu le dis…”

_Lycée de tarés._

Au moins, son sourire était de retour.

“Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai un très bon sens de l’orientation !

\- J’espère bien.”

Les mains dans les poches, Ymir se régla sur le rythme de ses petites jambes et lui emboîta le pas.

 

* * *

 

Christa n’avait pas menti sur son sens de l’orientation, et elles arrivèrent à l’heure dans la salle de physique. Ymir, sans vraiment y penser, se dirigea vers la place du troisième rang qui coudoyait la fenêtre, et Christa, sans vraiment y penser non plus, s’assit à côté d’elle.

_Elle doit avoir autant d’amis que moi…_

Pendant que la salle se remplissait lentement, la prof, une grande brune échevelée à lunettes, fouillait dans un grand sac à dos de randonnée. Son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche contrastaient d’une manière étrangement naturelle avec sa queue de cheval faite à la va-vite, les documents éparpillés sur son bureau et ses mouvements désordonnés.

_Au moins, elle risque pas d’être chiante sur la présentation du classeur…_

“Tu écoutes Nirvana ?

\- Hm ?”

Christa pointa du doigt son débardeur, et Ymir baissa les yeux. C’était un débardeur simple, noir, avec, en jaune, le nom du groupe accompagné du célèbre smiley.

“Ah, oui, j’aime bien.

\- Au point d’avoir un débardeur à leur nom ?”

Sa moue taquine et le ton de sa voix lui arrachèrent un sourire en coin. Oui, elle aimait Nirvana au point d’avoir un débardeur à leur nom. Et un sweat.  
     
“Je l’ai trouvé !”

Toute la classe sursauta et se tourna d’un seul bloc vers la prof. L’air euphorique, elle exhibait un feutre véléda avec une grande fierté, le contenu de son sac entièrement répandu sur son bureau.

“Heureusement que j’en ai toujours un dans mon sac, hein ? Je sais pas comment j’aurais fait sinon. Ils pourraient nous fournir des feutres, tout de même. Comment je fais pour écrire mon nom au tableau, sinon ?” Elle se tourna vers le tableau sans ralentir son débit de parole, et commença à écrire. “Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis votre professeure de Physique-Chimie. Préparez-vous à de grands changements par rapport à l’année dernière ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j’irais doucement et je vais tout vous expliquer aujourd’hui, vous serez incollables en sortant !” Son nom s’étalait sur tout le tableau, en grandes capitales d’imprimerie. “Je m’appelle Hanji Zoë, Zoë pour les intimes, Mme Hanji pour vous ! Ravie de vous rencontrer, jeunes élèves de… (elle jeta un rapide coup d’oeil sur l’écran de son ordinateur) seconde C !” Les jambes écartées, les deux mains dans le dos, elle les regardait, de l’air de quelqu’un qui attend une réaction qui ne vient pas. Finalement, comme personne ne bougeait, elle reprit. “Eh bien, vous m’avez l’air silencieux, c’est parfait ! Je n’aime pas faire la police, alors si vous vous comportez comme ça tout le long de l’année, ce sera parfait. Surtout, si vous avez des questions, n’hésitez pas, j’y répondrai avec grand plaisir. Pour les questions hors sujet, par contre, venez me voir à la fin du cours... Je vais commencer par vous expliquer le déroulement de mes cours, et les changements par rapport au collège. N’hésitez pas à prendre des notes ! Ah, et on me dit souvent que je parle trop vite, alors dites-le moi si vous avez du mal à suivre.” Sourire.

Elle effaça le tableau, et écrivit un grand “1” en haut à gauche. Lorsqu’elle recommença à parler, son débit était plus lent. “Tout d’abord, les travaux pratiques, abrégés en “TP” sur vos emplois du temps. Ils auront lieu dans le labo de chimie, ou dans certaines salles équipées pour la physique de ce bâtiment. Le labo est dans le bâtiment secondaire, accessible par l’escalier E, deuxième à droite en sortant de la salle. Je vous préviendrai à l’avance, et vous me rejoindrai directement devant la porte du labo - ou de la salle de physique.”

Pause.

“Des questions ?”

Personne ne pipa mot. Cette prof était hallucinante, mais ses explications étaient claires.

“Sacrée prof.” fut tout ce qu’Ymir trouva à dire. Christa hocha la tête. Tornade-Woman remonta ses lunettes avec emphase, puis reprit ses explications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, qu'elles soient positives, négatives, courtes ou interminables... je prend tout ! %D


	2. Ch 2 - Jeudi 8 novembre, après-midi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren profite de la sieste d'Ymir pour s'incruster, et Christa pour s'éclipser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le deuxième chapitre ! Hourrah !  
> Le prochain que je posterai sera le premier du Eren's side. Fans de Riren, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil ! =D

La sonnerie retentit. Un brouhaha familier remplit la salle.

"Rendez-vous mardi en labo de chimie, et bon appétit !"

La classe entière répondit en cœur, preuve qu'elle s'en était attirée la sympathie. Ymir était morte de faim, et elle espérait vraiment que la nourriture du lycée serait à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Encore fallait-il arriver jusqu'à la nourriture.

"Tu sais où est la cafèt' ?"

Christa, qui finissait de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, lui répondit avec un sourire.

"C'est au rez-de-chaussée de l'annexe _Klorva_ , escalier E, couloir I, couloir J.

\- Tu m'en diras tant…"

Le lycée _Ilse Langner_ , du nom d'une célèbre chercheuse en manipulations génétiques, comptait 3 bâtiments principaux ( _Chōsa Heidan_ , _Chūton Heidan_ , et _Kenpeidan_ ), 5 bâtiments secondaires, 8 annexes (une pour chaque division : collège, lycée général, lycée professionnel, trois classes préparatoires, administration et bureaux, plus le planétarium), 3 cours ( _Maria_ , _Rose_ , et _Sina_ ), 3 CDI, 2 gymnases couverts et 2 terrains extérieurs. Sans oublier le bâtiment _Utgarde_ , qui abritait les dortoirs et disposait d'un jardin réservé aux pensionnaires.

Le tout était relié par un véritable labyrinthe de couloirs, d'escaliers et de passerelles, à tel point que leurs noms (des lettres ou des numéros) étaient placardés à chaque virage, et qu'un plan du bâtiment était affiché tous les cent mètres. Les salles étaient nommées en fonction du couloir et de l'étage : la salle D 304, par exemple, était au 3e étage, couloir D, 4e salle. Il y avait dix classes par niveau au collège, neufs au lycée section générale, et cinq en section professionnelle. Quant aux classes prépas… c'était une autre affaire.

Le lycée _Langner_ n'était pas juste une école, c'était une petite ville.

* * *

 

"Tu viens de quel collège ?"

La jeune fille leva les yeux de son gratin dauphinois pour les fixer sur Christa, hésitante.

_Et puis merde._

Elle avait joué la carte de l'honnêteté jusque là, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

" _Kokuryu_."

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et Ymir y répondit par une grimace.

"Le collège privé hyper côté ?

\- Lui-même." Elle enchaîna rapidement, peu désireuse de s'étendre sur cette partie de sa vie. "Et toi ?"

Nouveau sourire.

"En fait, j'étais ici.

\- Je comprends mieux d'où vient ton "très bon sens de l'orientation"."

Elle rit, ses yeux soudainement mille fois plus beau, et Ymir se pencha sur son assiette pour dissimuler le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

La nourriture était bonne et l'adolescente était affamée, mais le silence finit par se faire lourd. Avait-elle remarqué son malaise à propos de _Kokuryu_ ? Probablement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à le cacher.

"C'est quoi, tes options ?"

Christa n'était pas la seule à pouvoir poser des questions ou commencer une conversation. Ymir n'étais certes pas un modèle de sociabilité, mais elle n'était pas non plus muette.

"Littérature et Société et musique. Et toi ?

\- S.I. et Athlétisme." Dans ce lycée d'élite, les élèves étaient tenus de choisir une option obligatoire (contre-sens total, mais c'était écrit comme ça) qui, et c'était écrit exactement ainsi, "correspond à leur centres d'intérêts, afin d'aider à la socialisation et dans le but de "déscolariser" leur lieu d'étude." Résultat, ils devaient tous se taper deux heures en plus. Deux heures d'option, certes, mais deux heures tout de même.

"Ta LV2 ?

\- Anglais, j'ai commencé l'allemand en sixième. Mes deux parents ont vécu en Allemagne, et j'y suis allée plusieurs fois. Et toi ?

\- Idem."

Elle avait à peine fini son "m" que Christa lui offrait un sourire rayonnant et une réponse enthousiaste.

"Est-ce que tu trouves ça beau ?

\- De quoi ?

\- L'allemand. Tout le monde pense que c'est une langue rude et barbare, alors que s'ils prenaient vraiment la peine de l'écouter, ils se rendraient compte qu'elle est magnifique."

Ses yeux pétillaient de passion, et Ymir sentit les commissures de ses lèvres lutter pour rester stoïques. Elle prit néanmoins le temps de finir de mâcher sa bouchée de gratin et d'avaler une gorgée d'eau avant de lui répondre.

" _Deutsch ist wunderschön, und alle, die das Gegenteil sagen, sind verdammter Dummköpfe._ "

["L'allemand est magnifique, et tous ceux qui disent le contraire sont de damnés idiots."]

Le sourire de la petite blonde s'étira d'avantage, lumineux, et Ymir jura avoir vu ses yeux briller.

" _Ich würde das nicht besser sagen._ "

["Je ne l'aurais pas dit mieux."]

Que les lèvres d'Ymir fassent ce qu'elles veulent, la voix de Christa sublimait l'allemand comme jamais personne n'aurait pu le faire. À travers elle, il devenait doux et chantant.

_Comme un ois- … Je fais vraiment une fixation sur ces foutus pigeons._

Dans le silence tacite qui suivit, un Christanosaure dégustant un Apfelstruddel au milieu d'une bande de ptéropigeons roucoulants et de Tyrannopoules picorants envahit son esprit. Et l'ennui ayant tendance à emmener son imagination dans des lieux hostiles et inexplorés, Ymir savait que la scène allait empirer au fil de la journée.

_Putain de documentaire._

Ymir finit par terminer sa pomme et se leva, talonnée par Christa, pour aller débarrasser son plateau. Celui de Christa était presque intact.

Dehors, l'air était chaud et sec, la légèreté de la matinée ayant été remplacée par une chaleur plus en adéquation avec la période de l'année. Rester enfermée entre quatre murs par un temps pareil ravivait la mauvaise humeur d'Ymir. Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, regrettant amèrement la liberté de ses deux mois de vacances passés, et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers _Maria_ , la cours la plus proche.

Un rapide coup d'oeil sur son portable lui apprit qu'il était 12:38.

Encore une heure et trente-deux minutes à tuer avant d'aller remuer la poussière d'une époque quelconque en histoire géographie.

L'adolescente balança son sac sur un banc avant de s'y laisser tomber comme une masse, les deux bras étendus sur le dossier, la tête penchée en arrière. Le ciel était toujours d'un bleu scandaleux, le soleil de midi était bien trop haut pour être caché par les bâtiments, elle avait chaud et sommeil, et la cours était étonnamment silencieuse.

Il y avait bien quelques bruits de pas, accompagnés de conversations, mais l'ensemble restait calme.

_Rien à voir avec mon ancien collège…_

Elle ferma les yeux, cédant à la torpeur qui envahissait peu à peu son esprit.

* * *

Au lieu de la sonnerie stridente qu'elle attendait, ce fut une intrusion dans son espace vital qui la tira de sa sieste salvatrice. La main s'était à peine posée sur son épaule qu'elle ouvrait déjà les yeux, identifiant immédiatement le danger potentiel qui planait sur elle - et surtout sur son sommeil. Son corps se tendit, son dos se détacha du dossier du banc et le tranchant de sa main droite - celle qui était la plus proche de son agresseur - percuta la saignée du coude de celui qui avait osé interrompre sa sieste. Il lâcha immédiatement prise, et elle profita de cette ouverture pour se redresser tout en attrapant son coude de son autre main, avant de pivoter sur un axe de 180°.

Une demi-seconde après son réveil prématuré, son agresseur avait déjà pris sa place sur le banc.

"La prochaine fois, je te pète le bras." C'était on ne peut plus sincère.

_Souplesse et mouvement des hanches_ , avait dit Annie lorsqu'elle lui avait montré ce mouvement. Force était de constater que c'était efficace.

Dominant son agresseur de toute sa hauteur, elle posa son pied gauche à deux millimètres de son genou et s'appuya sur le banc en se penchant légèrement vers lui. Maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps de le regarder ( _quiconque_ interrompait sa sieste méritait ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir - et encore, elle s'était abstenue de lui tordre le coude au passage -, armoire à glace ou fil de fer), il lui semblait le reconnaître.

Deux grands yeux verts bordés de cernes, écarquillés sur le coup de l'étonnement, une tignasse noisette, une peau doré et des mains couvertes d'encre noir et de stylo bleu.

"J'espère pour toi que t'as une foute bonne raison de m'avoir réveillée, Eren.

\- Parce que tu dormais ?!" Elle leva les yeux aux ciel.

"Non, j'escaladais l'Everest en solitaire, ça se voyait pas ?"

"En général, les gens dorment _allongés_ et dans un _lit_. Pas assis sur un banc dans la cours du lycée !"

Véridique, mais il pouvait toujours courir pour qu'elle l'admette. Ils se fixèrent un instant un chien de faïence, les yeux plissés, et Ymir n'était clairement pas celle qui était la moins à l'aise. Mais Eren tenait bon.

Elle décolla son pied du banc avec un soupir, préférant lui faire remarquer qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas dit pourquoi il avait interrompu sa sieste réparatrice plutôt que de sa lancer dans un combat qu'elle était sûre de gagner. Elle savait reconnaître les grands cons qui gueulent beaucoup mais qui se battent comme des serpillières quand elle en voyait un, et elle s'était plus ou moins jurée de ne plus distribuer de coups à torts et à travers.

"Tu sais où est le CDI, toi ?" Il s'était levé avant de poser sa question, et Ymir se rendit compte qu'il était légèrement plus petit qu'elle. Avec son tee-shirt rock et son jean troué, il ne donnait pas franchement l'impression d'être un rat de bibliothèque. Elle le fixa d'un regard sceptique auquel il répondit en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, mal à l'aise.

"Hum… 'pas que j'aime vraiment lire, mais, ben… Arm- … enfin, j'ai un pote qui, lui, aime ça, et..." Il fit une pause, fronça les sourcils, puis repris avec un débit nettement plus fluide. "Bref, je suis censé y retrouver un pote, mais ce lycée est vraiment trop grand et j'ai paumé le plan qu'on nous a distribué hier."

_Putain de lycée-labyrinthe, tu me paieras mes heures de sieste en moins._

"Aucune idée." Haussement d'épaule.

La seule "chose" qui lui avait permis de trouver ses salles, c'était Christa.

_À propos de Christa..._

Elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même, mais pas la moindre petite blonde à l'horizon. La cours était presque déserte.

_Merde !_

"Euh… Ymir ? Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

\- Mon GPS, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Hein ?

\- Christa.

\- Qui ?

\- Christa. Petite, blonde, l'air fragile et des yeux bleus immenses.

\- Euh… celle qui était à côté de toi en français ?

\- Ouais."

Il secoua la tête.

"T'étais seule quand je t'ai vue.

\- Merde.

\- C'est ton amie ?

\- Mon GPS." corrigea-t-elle distraitement.

Trouver la salle d'histoire allait être un véritable calvaire...

Eren lui rendit un air franchement perplexe, puis, décidant qu'il était temps de prendre congés, fit un pas en arrière.

"Bon, ben, merci quand même. À tout à l'heure en classe, j'imagine.

\- Ouais." répondit-elle, laconique.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle n'avait pas vu Christa depuis qu'elles étaient sorties de _Klorva_. Elle se rappelait s'être dirigée vers le banc, mais elle ne se souvenait pas le lui avoir indiqué, ni même l'avoir entendue la suivre. Elle était tellement fatiguée que la perspective d'une sieste lui avait fait oublier tout le reste, visiblement. Christa avait très bien pu lui dire qu'elle allait retrouver des potes et, obnubilée par sa fatigue, elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son portable.

13:23

Elle se rassit sur le banc et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas une demi-heure de sommeil en plus qui allait faire la différence, mais il fallait bien tuer le temps.

* * *

Ymir poussa la porte de la salle d'histoire-géo avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard. Elle grommela une excuse sur l'encombrement des couloirs, et le prof, qui se présenta comme M. Bär-Varbrun, lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une double table libre au dernier rang, son regard rencontra celui de Christa, qui lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle n'y répondit pas, préférant rediriger son regard vers la place qui l'attendait.

Le prof fit l'appel, puis commença à présenter ses méthodes de travail, et Ymir décrocha. Son regard vagabondait dans la salle, passant d'une Annie feignant l'intérêt à un Eren toujours plongé dans ses gribouillages, en passant par un petit chauve qui faisait le pitre à côté d'une fille qui s'étouffait de rire avec sa barre chocolatée, puis s'arrêta en rencontrant une chevelure d'un blond éclatant.

Christa, deux rangs plus loin, lui montrait son dos.

Toujours sans but réel, le regard d'Ymir se traîna sur les longues mèches dorés qui tombaient sur ses épaules, sa nuque, le haut de son dos. De ce point de vue, la finesse de la silhouette de la jeune fille était flagrante. Son port droit faisait ressortir la minceur de sa taille et la délicatesse de ses épaules, tandis que son chemisier blanc à manches courtes dévoilait la peau de ses avant-bras tout en en accentuant la pâleur.

Christa tourna la tête pour prêter sa règle à un autre élève, offrant à Ymir un aperçut de la ligne douce de sa mâchoire, de son petit nez délicat, de ses pommettes discrètes, du bleu azur de ses yeux.

L'élève lui rendit sa règle en la remerciant, brisant l'état de contemplation dans lequel Ymir s'était plongée malgré elle, et la petite blonde se fendit d'un sourire.

Ymir tiqua.

Un sourire définitivement forcé.

* * *

Le reste du cours se déroula sans événements majeurs, et Ymir, son GPS retrouvé, ne fut pas en retard en anglais.

Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours aimé et eut des facilités à comprendre et parler les langues vivantes. Au collège, ses professeurs d'anglais et d'allemands étaient même les deux seuls auteurs de commentaires 100% positifs sur son bulletin.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, elle n'accorda pas une seule seconde de son attention à M. Erd, leur prof d'anglais ; la présence de Christa à côté d'elle, juste assez près pour qu'elle puisse l'observer discrètement du coin de l'œil, la déconcentrait beaucoup trop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, elles me font pleurer de joie. ;D


	3. Ch 3 - Vendredi 9 septembre, après-midi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'antivol d'Ymir est vieux et Christa est patiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut !  
> Ce chapitre est plutôt court, c'est une sorte de transition... j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !  
> Le prochain chapitre sera encore un "Ymir's side", mais celui qui suivra sera un "Eren's side". Normalement, le "Christa's side" ne devrait pas tarder non plus, mais je vais pas vous faire de promesses...  
> Je vais essayer de maintenir le rythme à un chapitre par semaine, mais là encore, je ne garanti rien.
> 
> Merci mille fois pour les kudos et les reviews, je vous aime tous ! =D

_Demain_ , pensa-t-elle, _je m'achète un antivol. Un VRAI._

La clef était rentrée facilement, mais elle avait ensuite catégoriquement refusé de tourner ou de ressortir. Accroupie à côté de son vieux vélo, Ymir bataillait depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes sans arriver à la bouger d'un iota, déversant un flot presque continu d'injures en français, en anglais, en allemand et même en japonais. À la première insulte, Christa avait fait la grimace. À la seconde, elle avait froncé les sourcils. À la troisième, elle avait à peine cillé. Quelques noms d'oiseaux plus tard, elle ne réagissait plus. Son oreille les captait, son cerveau les analysait et les comprenait, mais elle avait cessé d'y réagir.

_Dommage._

Elles avaient plus ou moins passé la journée ensemble. À la première heure, Ymir était arrivée, sans surprise, avec près de dix minutes de retard. Christa lui avait fait signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elles étaient restées côte à côte le reste de la matinée, avaient mangé ensemble, puis étaient retournées en classe.

L'adolescente ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Christa restait avec elle. Après tout, elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde : elle n'avait qu'à piocher dans le tas au hasard pour se choisir des amis - ils en seraient ravis. Mais non, Miss Sourire avait décidé de traîner avec la deuxième personne la moins sociable du lycée (l'indétrônable première étant Annie).

Elle supportait même son langage fleuri depuis dix minutes sans rien dire. Un véritable exploit, vu son degrés de politesse.

"Hum… Tu veux de l'aide ?"

La clef tourna dans la serrure.

"Trop tard."

Le cadenas se déverrouilla dans un *clic* narquois, comme s'il ne résistait pas depuis dix longues minutes, et Ymir put enfin sortir son véhicule du parking à vélo. Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'au portail, chacune d'un côté du bolide. Auruo, le pion en charge du portail Rose, les toisa d'un air supérieur. Au moins, il les avait identifiées comme lycéennes… dans le cas contraire, il aurait demandé à voir leurs carnets.

Les deux adolescentes continuèrent à marcher sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, cependant, l'ambiance devint lourde. Ymir leva les yeux vers le ciel, la seule chose plus bleue que les yeux de Christa, et chercha un sujet de discussion. Une idée surgit dans sa tête sans prévenir. Elle hésita quelques instants, puis se décida à sortir son téléphone.

"Ton numéro, c'est quoi ?"

Deux puits de ciel la fixèrent avec étonnement, puis une explosion de joie les remplit d'étoiles. Un authentique sourire illumina le visage de la petite blonde, qui allait finir avec un torticolis si elle continuait à s'obstinait à fixer son visage à chaque fois qu'elle parlait. Elle lui dicta son numéro avec une voix calme qui cachait mal son excitation. Ymir en fit de même, l'émotion en moins. Elles discutèrent nouvelle technologie sur le reste du morceau de trajet qu'elles avaient en commun, puis se séparèrent après s'être fait la bise.

Assise sur son vélo, le vent fouettant son visage, Ymir pensa distraitement que Christa sentait bon.

* * *

  **[De : Christa] Tu commences à quelle heure demain ?**

Elle avait presque réussi à oublier qu'elle avait cours le samedi matin.

" _Vive le lycée", hein ? Mon cul, ouais…_

**[À : Christa] 8h**

**[De : Christa] Moi aussi ! Ça te dirait de faire le trajet ensemble ?**

_Ah, carrément ?_

**[À : Christa] Pourquoi pas**

**[De : Christa] Huit heures moins le quart au croisement, ça te va ?**

**[À : Christa] Ok**


	4. Ch 4 - Lundi 12 septembre, après-midi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une fois n'est pas coutume, Eren est d'humeur bavarde. Heureusement pour Ymir, se retrouver nez à nez avec un surveillant qui lui est atrocement familier lui ôte toute envie de discuter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Ce chapitre est très court (tout comme le précédent... désolée ! T_T), mais il sera beauuuuucoup plus développé dans le prochain chapitre du "Eren's side", que je posterai si tout va bien dimanche prochain.
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

"...et puis on vient tous du même collège. Je crois qu'Annie, Reiner et Bertholdt se connaissaient déjà avant. Ah, et puis y'a Marco, aussi, que Jean nous a présenté samedi. Un type en or. C'est à se demander comment il est devenu ami avec cette tête de cheval. Il a encore plus de tâches de rousseur que toi."

Ymir et Eren sortaient de deux heures de Science de l'Ingénieur. La matière et la prof - Hanji, également sa prof de physique - plaisaient à Ymir, qui n'écoutait Eren que d'une oreille distraite. Il l'avait aperçue échanger quelques mots avec Annie à propos du karaté et lui avait demandé d'où est-ce qu'elles se connaissaient. Il devait être d'une humeur bavarde parce que depuis, il n'avait pas cessé de parler.

"D'ailleurs, ça te dirait de les rencontrer ? On a prévu de manger tous ensemble dans les jardins d'Utgarde, demain midi. Annie, Reiner et Bertholdt sont pensionnaires, alors ils ont la clef de la grille."

Ils avaient atteint les deux garage à vélos qui encadraient le portail Rose. Ymir se dirigea vers celui de gauche et détacha son vélo en réfléchissant.

Christa, Eren et Annie mis à part, elle ne connaissait personne. Socialiser un minimum ne pourrait être que bénéfique. Ils avaient trois heures de trou pour manger le lendemain (et tous les mardis suivant).

"Ça marche. J'amènerai Christa et un… deux packs de bière."

Le visage d'Eren s'illumina. Ymir se dit qu'il était à la fois insupportable et attachant. Ils étaient presque au portail.

"Cool ! Tu verras, je suis sûr que tu t'entendras bien avec Rein-"

Il se figea sur place, sa phrase en suspens. Ymir, agacée, se tourna vers lui avec l'intention de lui expliquer sèchement que quand on commençait une phrase, on avait l'obligation de la finir, mais l'expression d'Eren lui fit ravaler ses sarcasmes. Ses yeux verts étaient grands ouverts, sa bouche à moitié béante, ses traits bouleversés par l'étonnement.

"Levi…"

Ce murmure, formé du bout des lèvres, mis fin à son ahurissement pour laisser la place à une colère bouillonnante. Son visage se durcit, ses poings se serrèrent, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Ymir, à la fois curieuse et étonnée de ce changement, suivit la direction de son regard.

À moins de cinq mètres d'eux, un homme, très court, aux cheveux noirs séparés en deux par une raie impeccable, surveillait d'un oeil impassible les élèves qui sortaient du lycée. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir.

"Tu connais ce type ?

\- ...Oui." répondit-il d'une voix dure, à dix kilomètres de celle qu'il avait l'instant d'avant.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ymir, qui avait rendez-vous avec une douche froide, perdit patience et recommença à marcher vers le portail. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'Eren la rattrapait, les poings toujours aussi serrés. Un pas de plus et le nain en noir tourna la tête vers eux, son expression déjà sensiblement neutre semblant se transformer en un masque de pierre.

Son regard argenté croisa rapidement celui d'Ymir, puis revint vers Eren.

"Eren.

\- ...Levi."

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, que l'intruse du groupe rompit avec une désinvolture qui fit sursauter Eren.

"À demain, Eren. Évite de t'abîmer les mains, les nains ont la tête dure !"

Qu'ils se regardent en chien de faïence toute la nuit s'ils le voulaient, ça ne la concernait pas.

Elle s'éloignait déjà, poussant son vélo, lorsqu'un "À demain !" retentit dans son dos. Elle y répondit, sans prendre la peine de se retourner, par un vague signe de la main, avant d'enfourcher son vélo et de pédaler en direction de son appartement.

* * *

**[À : Christa] Tu vois qui est eren ?**

**[De : Christa] Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?**

**[À : Christa] Il propose de manger av lui et ses potes demain midi.**

**[De : Christa] Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis, mais avec plaisir !**

**[À : Christa] On ne l'est pas.**

**[De : Christa] Si vous n'êtes pas amis, pourquoi il t'a invité ?  
**

**[À : Christa] J'en sais foutrement rien.**

**[De : Christa] On lui demandera demain. :)**

**[À : Christa] Fais comme tu veux.**

Elle hésita quelques instants, puis se décida à envoyer un deuxième message.

**[À : Christa] À demain**

**[De : Christa] Oui, à demain ! :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, peu importe leur longueur ! =D


	5. Ch 5 - Mardi 13 septembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une dizaine de lycéens réunis au même endroit au même moment, c'est bruyant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Hola !
> 
> Désolée pour les délais, mais je me suis malheureusement retrouvée privée de Wifi pendant 5 jours et ce chapitre était une vraie galère à écrire, même si c'était quand même marrant. Je sais pas si j'aurais le courage de récrire un chapitre qui réunit autant de personnages au même moment... Ou alors dans trèèèèès longtemps. En tout cas, cette fois, je peux me vanter d'avoir écrit un long chapitre ! \\(^0^)/
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera le premier du "Christa's side", et il est déjà écrit donc il sera publié dimanche sans faute. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de celui qui suivra, par contre.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira ! =D

"Bonjour, Ymir !"

Les freins de son vélo crissèrent lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à la hauteur du sourire de Christa. Elle posa un pied à terre et dut plisser les yeux pour cesser de voir un espèce de halo lumineux à la place de ses cheveux blonds.

" 'lut."

Elle était beaucoup trop radieuse pour une heure aussi matinale. Christa était-elle seulement humaine ? À cet instant précis, elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle était l'incarnation du soleil sous forme humaine que ça ne l'aurait pas surprise. De toute manière, elle était trop endormie pour être surprise par quoi que ce soit…

"Bien dormi ?

-...mpfh… Toi ?

\- Je suis en pleine forme !

\- Tant mieux."

Ymir s'étira en baillant sans retenue puis s'affala sur son guidon, s'attirant un regard moqueur de la part de la nouvelle Little Miss Sunshine, indubitablement gagnante du concours dans son tee-shirt bleu à motifs fleuris et sa jupe blanche à volants.

"T'es vraiment pas du matin, tu sais ?

\- ...grmphf… Monte ou ch'pars sans toi."

Christa obéit en riant et s'assit en amazone sur le porte bagage. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille d'Ymir, attrapa l'armature du porte bagage de l'autre, et Ymir put recommencer à pédaler. L'ivresse de la vitesse, la présence de Christa dans son dos et de Nirvana dans ses oreilles la sortaient doucement du gouffre de sa nuit. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en vue de  _Langner_ , le brouillard dans lequel ses pensées erraient depuis son réveil s'était suffisamment dissipé pour lui permettre de formuler une phrase complète, qu'elle prononça en atteignant le portail  _Rose_.

"La princesse est arrivée à bon port, elle est priée de descendre de son carrosse pour laisser son cocher garer le véhicule."

Elle s'attendait à voir Christa rire, rougir, ou même les deux en même temps, mais la réaction de sa passagère la prit de court. Elle grimaça et descendit rapidement du vélo, la tête basse. Ymir fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaires, préférant marcher en silence à côté d'elle tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

_Elle se vexe pour si peu ?!_

La grimace s'effaça aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, un sourire vague la remplaçant à proximité du surveillant qui… ben, surveillait... le portail. Elle avait l'air totalement perdue dans ses pensées, une attitude que l'adolescente ne lui avait jamais vue et qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Non non, elle n'était pas inquiète, elle était seulement  _agacée_. Pourquoi se serait-elle fait du soucis pour Christa, hein ? C'était juste… juste...

 _...ma seule amie_.

Elles arrivèrent à la hauteur d'une place libre au milieu des dizaines de vélos qui bordaient les allées de chaque portail, et Ymir attrapa Christa par l'épaule pour le lui signaler. À l'ouest comme elle l'était ce matin-là, elle aurait été capable de continuer son chemin sans même remarquer sa soudaine solitude… D'ailleurs, elle ne comprit pas le pourquoi du geste d'Ymir et la questionna du regard, approfondissant le froncement de sourcils de son amie.

"Allô, la Terre à Christa ?" ironisa-t-elle en agitant une main devant les yeux de cette dernière. "Les vélos sont interdits à l'intérieur des bâtiments, aujourd'hui, tu sais ? Juste comme tous les autres jours.

\- Je… hein ?" bégaya-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle et en réalisant où elle se trouvait. "Oh. Désolée, Ymir, j'avais pas vu que je… qu'on était arrivées aussi… aussi loin.

\- Sans doute parce qu'on ne l'est pas, en fait. Pas si tu prends le portail comme repère, en tout cas."

Christa se décala d'un pas sur le côté pour avoir une vue sur le chemin parcouru, et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

"Désolée, j'ai pas… j'étais ailleurs.

\- J'ai vu ça, ouais. Pas si en forme que ça, la princesse."

Elle avait ajouté la dernière phrase en s'accroupissant pour attacher son vélo, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

"Hum, Ymir… Tu pourrais ne pas m'appeler comme ça, s'il-te-plaît ?"

Son nouvel antivol marchait à merveille. Elle se releva et prit son sac de cours qui reposait toujours dans le panier de son vélo, passa une bretelle sur son épaule, se dirigea vers Christa et lui répondit en passant à coté d'elle, les yeux nonchalamment fixés droit devant elle.

"Non.

\- Merci, Y- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit : Non.

\- Ymir, s'il-te-plaît !

\- Non.

\- Ymir !

\- Christa !"

Ymir, qui s'était tournée vers Christa pour guetter sa réaction, éclata de rire. L'expression mi-décontenancé, mi-affligée de Miss Sunshine était impayable.

"C'est bon, t'as fini ?

\- Princesse Christa n'aime pas qu'on se moque d'elle ?

\- Je ne suis pas… Oh, et puis fais comme tu veux, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête de toute manière.

\- Exactement."

Christa fit mine de bouder sur le chemin de la salle d'allemand, mais Ymir n'était pas dupe. Ses yeux riaient pour elle et sa bonne humeur était revenue ; elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter.

Du moins pour l'instant.

* * *

 

Eren était dans la même classe qu'elles et finissait donc à la même heure, mais il devait "aller chercher deux-trois trucs" (selon sa propre formulation), aussi avaient-ils rendez-vous une demi heure plus tard devant l'entrée du jardin d' _Utgarde_. Inutile de préciser qu'elles avaient largement le temps de faire un détour par le vélo d'Ymir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de prendre ?

\- Les sacoches accrochées au porte bagage.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras."

Christa fit la moue, ce qui fit rire Ymir, mais elle n'insista pas et changea même radicalement de sujet, prenant son amie de court.

"Qu'est-ce qui te plaît dans le karaté ?"

 _Alors là_ …

Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi.

"Ça défoule." répondit-elle, avant d'ajouter en haussant les épaules : "Et puis j'ai une bonne allonge alors autant m'en servir, je suppose."

Elles avaient presque atteint le parking à vélo. Christa hocha la tête et enchaîna sur une autre question.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné envie de commencer ?"

Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge. Pourquoi, parmi toutes les questions possibles, avait-elle choisi celle-là ?  _Merde ! Comme si j'avais besoin de me souvenir de ça !_  Elle balaya les souvenirs qui remontaient d'un haussement d'épaule, s'exhortant au calme.

" 'Chais pas."

Elle commença à détacher les sacoches, pressée de détourner son attention de la masse sombre qui remuait au fond de sa mémoire. Malheureusement, la tâche n'était ni longue ni compliquée, et elle dut trouver un autre moyen de se distraire.

"Et toi, pourquoi t'as commencé le violon ?" demanda-t-elle l'air de rien en prenant la direction d' _Utgarde_.

Christa lui emboîta le pas et prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers elle et, tout sourire, pointa l'une des sacoches du doigt.

"Je te le dis si tu me dis ce qu'il y a dans ces sacoches !"

\- À boire. Donc ?"

La moue déçue de la petite blonde lui arracha un sourire moqueur. Elles étaient arrivées au niveau des deux gymnases couverts, reliés au niveau des gradins par une passerelle, et entre lesquels elles s'engagèrent. Les portes et les fenêtres étaient ouvertes pour permettre le passage de l'air frais de l'extérieur. On entendait les ballons claquer contre le sol, les chaussures crisser sur le parquet ciré et les joueurs hurler des encouragements ou des directives à leurs coéquipiers.

"Ma grand-mère voulait que je joue d'un instrument de musique classique… Elle a hésité avec le piano, mais comme on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en acheter un, elle s'est rabattue sur le violon."

Elles marquèrent un arrêt devant les portes ouvertes pour jeter un coup d'œil. De l'extérieur, les bâtiments étaient déjà énormes, mais de l'intérieur ils paraissaient gigantesques. Dans celui de droite, une classe disputait plusieurs matchs de volley simultanément sous les ordres de leur professeur, tandis qu'à gauche deux équipes mixtes de basket s'affrontaient sous les yeux ébahis d'une vingtaine de lycéens.

"Ça t'as pas gonflé, au bout de plusieurs années ?"

\- Hum… non, pas vraiment. C'est un instrument que j'aime beaucoup, autant au niveau de la prise en main que de la musique qu'il fait... Quand je joue, c'est un peu comme si j'étais dans une bulle de notes, tout le reste disparais et ça m'apaise... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Plus ou moins."

Sur le terrain, les joueurs ruisselaient de sueur, infatigables. Les tee-shirts trempés collaient aux torses et aux poitrines, les mèches de cheveux s'échappaient des élastiques, fouettaient les visages.

Une joueuse en particulier attira l'attention d'Ymir : elle semblait avoir les pieds en feu. Incapable de les poser sur le sol, elle courait, sautait, feintait, ouvrait la voie pour son équipe, volait à travers le terrain sans jamais y rencontrer un seul obstacle. Ses jambes, surtout, à peine couvertes d'un short de sport, captaient son regard, de même que les carrés de peau fugitivement dévoilés par les mouvements de son débardeur. Elle en était à tenter de se construire une image mentale de ce que ce corps parfait donnerait si l'on prenait la peine de le débarrasser de ces vêtements gênants lorsque Christa, apercevant Eren, la tira de ses fantasmes. Ymir s'arracha à contrecœur de sa contemplation pour regarder dans la direction du doigt tendu de Christa.

Eren les attendait devant la grille des jardins d' _Utgarde_ , accompagné d'Annie et de ses deux potes, ainsi que d'un petit blond et d'une brune aux airs d'asiatique qu'elle avait déjà croisée une ou deux fois dans les couloirs du lycée.

"Dis, Ymir…

\- Hm ?

\- On va être combien ?

\- 'cune idée."

Christa gémit à cette réponse, et Ymir lui jeta un regard amusé avant d'ébouriffer sa petite tête blonde.

"La princesse est angoissée ?" se moqua-t-elle en commençant à marcher vers le groupe, qui les attendait en discutant.

"Non ! Je suis juste…

\- ...effrayée ?

\- Ou- Non !"

La grande brune se tourna vers elle, marchant à reculons.

"Alors quoi ?

\- ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lança-t-elle, narquoise, en reprenant un sens de marche plus conventionnel, pour cette fois, j'accepte d'être ton chevalier en armure !"

Pour être honnête, Ymir n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle le faisait paraître. Les interactions sociales n'avaient jamais été son point fort, encore moins en groupe, et elle n'avait accepté de venir que sur l'impulsion du moment et l'envie de changer sa routine. Elle avait toujours aimé prendre des risques, et ça ne risquait pas de changer.

"Salut, Ymir !" s'exclama Eren en tendant une main, qu'elle checka machinalement. Les sacoches commençaient à peser lourd au bout de ses bras, et elle les posa à ses pieds..

" 'lut.

\- Bonjour !"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Christa et trois visages sur sept se transformèrent en tomates sous l'effet de son sourire rayonnant. Eren sortit le premier de sa béatitude et s'avança pour lui faire la bise. De son coté, Ymir, qui avait deviné que Christa se forçait à faire bonne figure, inclina la tête en direction d'Annie pour la saluer, puis se tourna vers Eren.

"Ça te dérangerait de faire les présentations ?

\- Hein ? Ah, euh, oui, pardon. Les gars, voici Ymir et Christa, qui sont dans ma classe..."

Christa fit un petit salut de la main, auquel le pote blond d'Annie répondit béatement avant de se secouer et de venir se présenter. Il paraissait presque de taille normale à coté de son pote géant mais lorsqu'il arriva en face d'elles, Ymir dut reconnaître qu'il était en fait assez grand. Et, accessoirement, taillé comme un joueur de rugby.

"Salut les filles ! Moi, c'est Reiner !" annonça-t-il en se désignant de pouce. Il fit la bise à Christa et serra la main d'Ymir. "Annie nous a parlé de toi, il faudra que tu me montres ce que tu sais faire un de ces quatre !

\- T'es au courant que le karaté, c'est assez différent du rugby ?" ironisa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une pique sur le même ton, Reiner se contenta d'éclater de rire. Il reprit vite son souffle, cependant, et présenta lui-même le reste des personnes présentes.

"Vous connaissez déjà Annie et Eren, je ne vous les présente pas ! Le grand timide à côté, c'est Bertholdt, et le petit blond et la beauté asiatique s'appellent Armin et Mikasa."

Le "petit blond", un clone de Christa avec moins de poitrine mais un peu plus de centimètres, s'approcha à son tour pour leur serrer la main.

"J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdues, parce qu'il en manque encore quatre."

Le sourire de Christa se crispa légèrement.

"J'étais sûr que ce crétin de Jean serait en retard. Il est TOUJOURS en retard. Je me demande même s'il a déjà été à l'heure une seule fois dans sa vie.

\- Tu peux parler, Jäger !

\- Salut tout le monde !"

Ymir se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. L'un paraissait plus sympathique que l'autre avec son grand sourire, ses yeux chocolat et ses tâches de rousseur, et Ymir l'identifia immédiatement comme le fameux Marco. L'autre, cheveux cendrés et sourcils froncés, devait donc être Jean. Les deux intruses attendirent que toute la bande les ait salué pour s'avancer, Christa restant le plus près possible d'Ymir sans trop en avoir l'air.

"C'est toi, celle qui a tordu le bras d'Eren le jour de la rentrée ?

\- Qui a qu-

\- Non, Mikasa, je vais bien ! C'était ma faute !

\- Je suis pas très aimable au réveil." répondit-elle à Jean avec un sourire en coin, peu concernée par la réaction de l'asiatique.

Soudain, un "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY !" enthousiaste retentit, suivit d'un bruit de course. Une forme plus ou moins humaine fondit sur Jean, les précipitant tous les deux contre Marco, dont la discussion avec Christa fut brusquement interrompue. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les trois dans un cri de surprise, puis de douleur, et enfin de rage.

"Bordel de merde, Sasha, tu peux m'expliquer ?!"

Pour toute réponse, la dénommée Sasha éclata de rire, immédiatement suivie par un Marco écrasé et un Eren triomphant. Si Sasha était tombée à plat ventre à même le sol, Jean, lui, s'était effondré sur Marco, qui était allongé sur le dos et duquel il s'empressa de s'ôter. Le tableau était assez comique, et bientôt tous, exceptée Mikasa, se joignirent à l'hilarité générale à leur façon : Christa et Bertholdt pouffaient, Annie souriait, Ymir lâcha un rire moqueur, Armin se retenait de rire avec difficulté et Reiner y allait franco. Même Jean, qui s'était relevé en pestant, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"La vache, hoqueta Sasha, je pensais pas que je me retrouverai par terre ! Z'avez pas d'équilibre, les gars !

\- Parce que c'est notre faute, en plus ?" lança Jean en aidant Marco à se relever. "Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, au juste ?

\- J'ai senti une odeur de chips.

\- Et c'est tout ?!

\- Bah oui !

\- J'y crois pas…

\- Ce n'est pas Jean qui a les chips, intervint Marco, et ce n'est pas moi non plus. Désolé mais tu t'es trompée de cible, Sasha !

\- Ah bon ? Mince alors ! 'Chuis désolée !

\- Comme si tu le pensais vraiment, espèce de femme-patate."

Sasha se releva en souriant, la bave aux lèvres et le nez en l'air.

_Un vrai chien dans un corps de lycéenne._

"L'odeur vient de…" marmonna-t-elle en reniflant, avant de se tourner d'un coup vers Christa. "... LÀ !" Et elle se rua en avant, ses yeux marrons brillants de gourmandise. Christa, effrayée, monta instinctivement ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger, mais le boulet de canon pila juste avant la collision et lui fit les yeux doux. Pour un peu, elle se serait mise à faire le beau.

"Hum… Tu peux le prendre, si tu veux…"

Elle avait à peine sortit le paquet de chips de son sac qu'une main avide s'en emparait, déchirait l'aluminium et en extirpait une énorme poignée de chips. En extase, elle fourra les chips dans sa gueule affamée, léchant ses doigts pour récupérer la moindre miette avant de les replonger dans le paquet. En dix secondes, elle avait engloutit toutes les chips. Ymir la regarda faire les yeux écarquillés, à mi-chemin entre la fascination et le dégoût. Sasha était la preuve vivante que les humains, peu importe à quel point ils essayent de se persuader du contraire, restent des animaux.

"Aaaah, j'avais tellement faim… Tu m'as sauvé la vie !" s'exclama la morfale en saisissant les deux mains de Christa, qui renforça son sourire sciemment et colora ses joues inconsciemment. Une sensation désagréable serpenta dans l'estomac d'Ymir mais elle n'aurait su dire laquelle, de l'attitude de Christa ou de celle de Sasha, en était la cause.

"Ce n'est rien… Je l'avais amené pour qu'il soit mangé, après tout !"

Sasha tomba à genou, le visage transcendé.

"Tu es une déesse !"

Le visage de Christa prit une couleur rouge pivoine très intéressante.

"M-mais non, pas… pas du tout !

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, déesse miséricordieuse ?

\- J-je ne suis pas…" Ses yeux accrochèrent les siens, implorant de l'aide. L'adolescente soupira, mais répondit à sa demande silencieuse. Elle se plaça à côté de Christa et, posant une main sur son épaule, répondit à sa place.

"Christa n'est pas une déesse, tu la surestimes.

\- Mais…

\- C'est seulement une princesse.

\- Ymir !

\- Pour de vrai ?!"

Ymir haussa les sourcils. Cette fille était naïve au point de croire une absurdité pareille ? Le monde était décidément plein de surprises…

"Au fait, Sasha, tu devais pas nous rejoindre avec Co-

\- Hey, salut les gars ! Désolé, le prof voulait me parler, et… Wow, c'est vous deux, Ymir et Christa ?

\- Oui, enchantée !

\- Et tu es ?

\- Connie Springer, enchanté !" répondit le petit chauve en lui tendant la main. Ymir claqua sa paume contre la sienne et observa Christa en faire maladroitement de même, sourire en coin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, le prof ?

\- Il m'a demandé de surveiller Sasha…

\- Ça en fait combien qui te demandent la même chose ?

\- Quatre. Cinq en comptant celui-là.

\- Mon pauvre gars...

\- Désolée, Connie, je fais pas exprès !

\- Courage, vieux, l'année prochaine vous serez peut être pas dans la même classe !

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai envie d'être dans la classe de Connie, moi !

\- Et j'ai envie d'être dans la classe de Sasha !

\- Oi, les gars. Le pique-nique, c'est par là." coupa Annie. Elle avait ouvert la grille et tenait la porte ouverte. Son expression habituelle d'ennui profond avait repris ses droits sur son visage, mais quelque chose dans l'éclat de ses yeux amena Ymir à penser que, peut être, au plus profond de son être insondable, elle s'amusait.

Les jardins d'U _tgarde_ , strictement réservés aux pensionnaires, étaient les jardins les mieux entretenus de  _Langner_ à égalité avec le jardin privé de  _Mitras_ , l'annexe administrative. La pelouse verdoyante était parcourue par des chemins de pierres plates posées sur l'herbe qui desservaient les quatre coins du jardin, et les étudiants étaient priés d'enlever leurs chaussures pour circuler en dehors des-dits chemins. Des poubelles et des points d'eau étaient disponibles à intervalles réguliers et des WC parfaitement propres et pourvues en papier toilette trônaient discrètement dans un coin du jardin. Ce qui trônait de manière manière moins discrète, en revanche, c'était les arbres. Il y en avait de pas mal d'espèces différentes, mais Ymir aurait été bien en peine d'en reconnaître plus de trois : lauriers, ginkgos et platanes. Les autres lui étaient familiers mais sans plus, et elle ne s'en souciait de toute manière pas le moins du monde.

Annie, Reiner et Bertholdt les menèrent vers un coin tranquille à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, où la dizaine d'adolescents put s'étaler à son aise. Ymir et Jean s'octroyèrent les places au pied de l'arbre avant d'y inviter Christa et Marco, le tronc étant bien assez large pour accueillir quatre personnes le Golden Trio s'assit un peu à l'écart, Mikasa et Armin se tenant chacun d'un côté d'Eren Sasha entraîna Connie le plus près possible de la nourriture Annie s'installa sur une des pierres du chemin qui passait près de là Reiner et Bertholdt se placèrent non loin de l'arbre. Dès que tout le monde fut installé, chacun déballa sa participation au repas. Chips, eau, jambon cru, pain, salade de pommes de terre (l'un des deux saladiers atterrit comme par magie dans les bras de Sasha), œufs durs et cornichons commencèrent à circuler.

« Connie, tu sais que je t'aime ?

\- Waouh, Sasha ?!

\- Ta salade de pommes de terre est absolument DIVINE.

\- ...J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Ymir ouvrit les sacoches sous l'œil curieux de Christa, savourant à l'avance sa réaction. Elle sortit les petites bouteilles d'Ice Tea en se retenant de rire de la déception qui teintait son visage, puis lui en proposa une. Christa l'accepta en cachant mal sa désillusion, l'ouvrit, but une gorgée… et recracha aussitôt, provoquant l'hilarité d'Ymir.

« Mais… Mais c'est pas de l'Ice Tea du tout !

\- Ne-Ne jamais ju...ger un livre à sa... c-couverture, Chri-iiista ! » hoqueta Ymir entre deux crises de fou rire.

« Hey, mais c'est de la bière ! » s'exclama soudain Eren, qui venait d'ouvrir l'une des onze autres bouteilles. « T'as mis de la bière dans des bouteilles d'Ice Tea ?!

\- Ouais, ça m'évitera de finir en conseil de discipline si un surveillant se pointe, répondit-elle en reprenant son souffle, et la tête de Christa était juste…  _priceless_. » [impayable]

Chaque adolescent finit bien vite avec une bouteille d'Ice Tea dans la main, à l'exception d'Armin et Christa qui se contentèrent d'eau. Eren dut batailler avec Mikasa pour qu'elle l'autorise à boire le reste de sa bouteille, mais elle finit par capituler grâce à l'intervention du petit blond.

« Pourquoi des bouteilles d'Ice Tea ? » lui demanda Reiner lorsque les choses se furent calmées.

« C'est les seules bouteilles qui sont opaques.

\- Haha ! C'est pas faux ! Pas bête du tout comme système, en tout cas.

\- Et ça surprend, pas vrai Christa ?

\- Je ne sais même pas  _comment_  vous faites pour boire ce... truc. C'est beaucoup trop amer.

\- La boisson du peuple ne sied pas à la princesse ?

\- Arrête avec ça, Ymir ! »

Le rire de Reiner coupa court à leur échange, et Marco en profita pour s'incruster dans la discussion.

« Vous venez du même collège, toutes les deux ? »

Christa secoua la tête.

« Non, j'étais au collège ici et Ymir était-

\- Ailleurs. » coupa-t-elle pour éviter d'avantages de question.

Marco la regarda avec curiosité mais n'insista pas. Christa fronça les sourcils.

« Vous vous connaissez juste depuis la rentrée, alors ? On ne dirait pas. »

Ymir haussa les épaules, consciente que leur amitié était étonnamment complice malgré son existence toute récente. Si elle-même ni comprenait rien, elle ne risquait pas de l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Toi aussi tu ne connais Jean que depuis la rentrée.

\- C'est vrai… » répondit-il en souriant. « Le hasard fait bien les choses, parfois, non ? »

À ces mots, Ymir haussa un sourcil, Eren sursauta, Jean hocha la tête et Christa sourit.

« Je veux dire, c'est quand même étonnant qu'on soit là, tous ensembles, alors que l'année n'a commencé que depuis moins d'une semaine, non ?

\- OUMF VIRM FPRÉFFEUM ALEUH MOÏTFF !

\- ...Quelqu'un a compris ce que Sasha vient de dire ?

\- Connie ?

\- Ah non, me regardez pas comme ça ! Je parle pas le femme-patatien, moi, j'ai rien compris non plus !

\- Und wir sprechen alle Deutsch. »

[Et nous parlons tous allemand.]

Neuf paires d'yeux se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Annie, qui but une gorgée de bière comme si de rien n'était.

« C'est ce qu'elle vient de dire. » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des têtes d'ahuris qui la fixaient. Sasha, la bouche pleine de chips, leva le pouce en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

« Ça, c'est notre Annie ! » s'exclama Reiner, avant de se tourner vers Christa. « Alors comme ça vous faites aussi allemand, toutes les deux ? »

Christa hocha la tête.

« Incroyable ! Une déesse qui parle la langue de Mozart ! Tu n'as donc aucun défaut, Christa ? »

_Je pensais pas que c'était possible de faire un clin d'œil aussi ridicule._

« M-mais bien sûr que si ! Je-

\- Elle n'aime pas la bière, railla Ymir.

\- Mon dieu !

\- Christa, je suis désolé, mais je crois bien que tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire partie du groupe.

\- Et depuis quand c'est toi qui décides, Jäger ?

\- La ferme, Kirschtein !

\- Armin n'a bu que de l'eau.

\- Mikasa !

\- Allez, Armin, montre-nous que t'es un homme !

\- Sans façon, merci…

\- Ah parce qu'il faut être doté d'un pénis pour aimer la bière, maintenant ?

\- Ymir !

\- Argh, une féministe !

\- Vade retro, Satanas ! Prend toi cette eau bénite !

\- …je vais le tuer.

\- Connie, vieux, tu viens de faire une connerie… Elle fait jeu égal avec Annie !

\- Quoi ?! Oh putain ! »

Ymir, le haut du corps dégoulinant d'eau, se leva lentement, un sourire de mauvais augure sur le visage. Connie avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou mais, désavantagé par sa petite taille, la grande brune eut vite fait de le rattraper et de le balancer sur son épaule, avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers la fontaine la plus proche.

« Écoute, Ymir, je suis vraiment désolé, je visais Marco, je te jure ! Oh non non non, steuplé, fais pas çaaaa ! »

*SPLASH*

« C'est froiiiid !

\- Ça te rafraîchira les idées. » répondit Ymir en le regardant de haut, les mains sur les hanches, avant de rejoindre les autres. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Sasha qui courait en sens inverse, un morceau de pain dans la bouche, et résista très fort à l'envie de lui faire un croche-patte. Arrivée près de l'arbre, elle détacha ses cheveux et secoua sa tête à la manière d'un chien qui s'ébroue, éclaboussant Christa et Reiner, puis les essora. Elle hésita un instant à essorer son débardeur mais, devant l'ampleur des dégâts, décida plutôt de l'enlever pour le faire sécher au soleil. Après tout, son soutif de sport pouvait très bien passer pour une espèce de débardeur très court.

« Ymir, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Ça séchera mieux comme ça.

\- Reiner, non, ne siffle pas !

\- T'aurais dû le laisser faire, Bertholdt, un séjour dans la fontaine lui aurait fait du bien.

\- Mikasa ?! Enlève tes mains de mes yeux !

\- D'accord, mais tu regardes par là.

\- Eh, Mikasa, laisse-le regarder ! Il aura p'têt plus jamais l'occasion de voir une fille sans son tee-sh- Aoutch, ça fait mal, Marco !

\- Ça t'apprendra à parler sans réfléchir.

\- Comme s'il pouvait faire autrement !

\- Tu peux parler, Jäger !

\- Hey, regardez qui revient !

\- Alors, Connie, elle est bonne ?

\- L'eau, ou Sasha ? » demanda l'intéressé en se tournant vers Sasha, qui se tenait à côté de lui.

\- L'eau, ou la salade de pommes de terre ? » répondit-elle sur le même ton en regardant Connie.

\- LES TROIS, MON GÉNÉRAL ! » crièrent-ils d'une même voix en prenant une pose digne des Power Rangers.

\- Je crois qu'on a des volontaires pour la fontaine... »

Reiner se leva en faisant craquer ses doigts, un sourire menaçant sur le visage. Les deux clowns échangèrent un regard inquiet puis, sans se concerter plus que ça, tombèrent à genoux.

« NOUS IMPLORONS VOTRE PARDON, GRANDE MONTAGNE DE MUSCLES !

\- Que- Oh, et puis peu importe, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous courir après de toute manière.

\- À ce niveau-là, c'est même plus de la synchronisation, c'est de la télépathie… »

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase que Sasha se redressa...

« Entre âmes sœurs, pas besoin de mots ! »

...immédiatement suivie de Connie.

« Nous sommes connectés 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7 !

\- C'EST LÀ LE SECRET DE NOTRE PUISSANCE !

\- Mixez deux idiots ensembles, vous aurez juste un duo encore plus bête…

\- Et encore, t'as rien vu… Une fois, ils nous ont joué la scène du balcon de Roméo et Juliette en plein milieu du cours de Physique !

\- Le mieux, c'était quand même la fois où ils ont distribué des glaces à la cantine !

\- L'année dernière, ils ont cumulé tellement d'heures de colles qu'ils ont passé plus de temps dans la salle de permanence qu'en cours…

\- Et vous les supportez depuis tout ce temps sans jamais les avoir étranglé ? »

Jean, Eren et Bertholdt haussèrent les épaules.

« On y a pensé plusieurs fois…

\- L'avantage avec eux, c'est qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais. » intervint Armin en désignant les deux idiots du pouce. Connie, à cheval sur le dos de Sasha, tentait de jongler avec trois œufs durs sans tomber ni lâcher la tranche de jambon qu'il tenait entre ses dents. « Et qu'après quatre ans dans la même classe, ils arrivent toujours à nous surprendre.

« Effectivement, admis Ymir en buvant une gorgée de bière.

\- Ils m'impressionnent. » conclut Christa, les yeux ronds.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance aussi calme que pouvait être l'ambiance d'un lieu réunissant Connie et Sasha, c'est à dire pas du tout. Cependant, une fois l'ensemble des victuailles englouties, la chaleur et les ventres pleins eurent finalement raison de leur énergie – et de celle de tout le groupe. Les cours ne reprenaient que dans une heure et demi pour la majorité d'entre eux et le parfum de sieste qui flottait sur le parc n'aidait pas.

Jean s'allongea dans l'herbe, son ventre ne tardant pas à servir d'oreiller à Marco. Reiner et Bertholdt s'assoupirent dos au tronc, la tête de l'armoire à glace reposant sur l'épaule de l'asperge timide. Annie quitta sa pierre pour s'asseoir près d'eux et se mit à lire, tandis que Connie et Sasha s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Eren suivit Mikasa et Armin qui reprenaient les cours avant les autres.

Ymir finit sa bière sans se presser, puis s'étendit au soleil (pour sécher plus vite), les bras repliés derrière la tête. La pelouse était confortable et le vent soufflait doucement dans les feuilles, comme s'il chantait une berceuse. Ymir ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond, emportant avec elle l'image d'une Christa couchée près d'elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire vos impressions sur ce chapitre ou les précédents ! Je serais particulièrement curieuse de connaître votre avis sur les dialogues et tous ces personnages qui ont fait leur apparition, et puis aussi si Connie et Sasha vous ont fait sourire ou si j'ai complètement raté mes tentatives d'humour.
> 
> À la prochaine ! (^0^)-/


	6. Ch 8 - De vendredi 16, soir, à samedi 17 septembre, matin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christa est trop curieuse pour le bien d'Ymir... et encore plus pour son sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut !
> 
> Après les tourments de Christa, voici venir ceux d'Ymir (parce que les backgrounds pleins de Drama, c'est cool) !
> 
> Voici le 6 chapitre du "Ymir's side" et le 8e de "Repères" (le "Eren's side" est plus un omake qu'autre chose...). Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, je vous recommande vivement d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil du côté du "Christa's side" avant de lire ce chapitre, il se déroule après les événements des deux premiers chap (d'où le "Ch 8" dans le titre de ce chapitre-là, qui n'est pas une erreur de ma part =P). Je sais pas si je suis très claire... Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter via MP ou review !
> 
> À propos, le prochain chapitre que je posterai et qui sera la suite directe de celui-ci sera le chapitre 3 du "Christa's side" (mais le 9e de "Repères").
> 
> Sinon, j'avais une petite question : Préféreriez-vous que les mots/phrases en langue étrangère soient annotés et traduits tous ensemble à la fin ? Jusqu'ici, lorsqu'Ymir ou Christa parlaient (ou pensaient) en allemand, je rajoutais la traduction [entre crochet] juste après... Qu'est-ce qui vous paraît le mieux ?
> 
> Milles mercis à ceux qui suivent cette fic', et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions dans les commentaires ! =D

Le bras fin et pâle de Christa était enroulé autour de sa taille. Les immeubles défilaient des deux côtés de la rue, alignant leurs étages et leurs fenêtres en un paysage de béton monotone. Son vélo grinçait légèrement sous les coups de pédales énergiques qui les emmenaient vers le croisement où Christa descendrait du porte-bagages, lui sourirait et lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Ensuite, elle se tournerait, prendrait la rue de droite, et Ymir continuerait tout droit sur quelques mètres avant de tourner à gauche.

"Ymir ?"

Elle pouvait voir le croisement, maintenant. Il approchait lentement, mais de plus en plus vite.

"Hm ?"

La prise de Christa autour de son ventre se serra un peu plus.

"Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure." Plus qu'une dizaine de mètres. "Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça, c'était indiscret de ma part, et… Je- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler et que tu sois énervée contre moi, et… Je suis désolée."

Le croisement était là. Ymir fit crisser les freins et posa pieds à terre. Le bras de Christa disparut et son poids quitta l'arrière de son vélo, mais elle resta silencieuse. La cycliste pouvait sentir son regard qui cherchait le sien et son hésitation qui alourdissait l'air. Elle soupira et releva la tête, quittant le goudron noir pour plonger dans deux grandes orbes d'azur remplies de culpabilité.

"Tu n'es pas 'indiscrète', dit-elle en mimant les guillemets, tu es curieuse, et je ne suis pas en colère contre toi."

Christa lui répondit avec un sourire soulagée quoiqu'un peu triste, et Ymir lui en rendit une version plus neutre.

"A demain, alors. Passe une bonne soirée.

\- Ouais… toi aussi."

De dos, elle lui parut encore plus petite et fragile que d'habitude.

" _Eine umständlich und kleine Maus_." [Une maladroite et petite souris.] marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même avant de se détourner et d'amorcer un mouvement circulaire avec la pédale de droite, bientôt rejointe par celle de gauche.

* * *

Lorsqu'Ymir poussa la porte de chez elle, aucune voix ne rompit le silence ambiant pour la saluer. Elle se débarrassa de son sac et de ses baskets dans l'entrée, puis pénétra dans ce qu'elle aimait appeler "la pièce", faute de meilleur qualificatif. Le jour, "la pièce" était le salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger. La nuit, elle était sa chambre. Elle balança son trousseau de clefs sur la table basse et se servit un verre d'eau, puis un deuxième. Le désert de sa gorge commença à se calmer au cinquième, disparut au huitième. Elle s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et posa le verre sur la table basse, puis brancha son portable sur l'enceinte portative qui trônait sur la commode.

_Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity_

_To seize everything you ever wanted. One moment_

_Would you capture it or just let it slip?_

Le bruit de la douche se joignit bien vite au  _flow_  d'Eminem, l'eau glacée et le rythme contribuant ensemble à détendre les muscles de son corps. La journée avait été à la fois sympathique et éprouvante, grâce et à cause à Christa. Ymir ne savait pas si elle devait la remercier ou la maudire, alors elle choisit de ne faire ni l'un ni l'autre.

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime_

Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de ne penser à rien.

* * *

_Un homme et une femme sont assis sur un canapé luxueux, noir et en cuir. Elle est debout face à eux et une table basse en verre les sépare. La pièce autour d'eux est vaste mais floue._

_L'homme et la femme parlent. Ymir fixe le tapis à travers la table. Ils crient. Elle n'écoute pas. N'entend pas. Les mots se brisent sur un mur transparent avant de l'atteindre. Lorsqu'ils explosent sur la surface invisible, le son se disperse et quelques syllabes lui parviennent étouffées, comme de très loin._

_Un mot heurte la frontière inconsistante avec plus de violence que les autres. Elle relève la tête. L'homme et la femme ont des visages rouges, des yeux exorbités et des mains crispés sur leurs genoux comme des serres de rapaces. Leurs ongles sont plus pointus que les griffes d'un ours. Ymir serre les poings et sent tout son corps se tendre. Son cou se contracte et elle se penche légèrement vers l'homme et la femme, tendue comme un ressort. Un bruit de grosse caisse résonne dans son tympan et envahit son champ de vision. La ligne immatérielle se tord et se froisse, l'air est trouble et bouillant. De grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinent sur sa peau, se prennent dans ses cils, piquent ses yeux._

_L'homme se lève, la bouche déformée en un rictus de rage. Les ondes de ses hurlements atteignent la démarcation dans un fracas muet. Le silence s'effondre. La charpente de mutisme s'écroule sur les épaules d'Ymir. Un claquement résonne dans son crâne et la grosse caisse se fait éboulement, tremblement._

_L'homme beugle et Ymir l'entend._

_Un mot, un seul parmi la multitude de sons inarticulés, vrille ses tempes en pénétrant son ouïe._

_Le tremblement devient une éruption. Ymir est un volcan furieux qui projette un poing de lave sur l'homme pour le faire taire. Les gravas de la charpente tombe de ses épaules alors que l'homme s'étale sur le canapé sans un bruit._

_Un cri perçant résonne soudain, tirant une flèche de haine et de rage dans l'oreille du volcan. La femme s'est levée elle aussi et lève une main pour la frapper. Elle voit le bras décrire un arc de cercle en coupant l'air comme une faux, elle le voit venir vers elle mais elle est une statue. La main percute sa joue dans un vacarme brûlant qui laisse sa peau fumante et un goût de sang sur sa langue._

_Tintement métallique._

_Ymir rugit et se jette sur la femme, poings en avant. La sueur coule en torrent sur son corps et trouble sa vision. Soudain, la femme tombe._

_Craquement et combustion._

_La déflagration l'aveugle et le monde devient rouge._

_Son corps entier la brûle et sa peau tombe en plaque là où elle se gratte. Ses ongles et ses dents poussent et grandissent, son dos se courbe, ses yeux-_

* * *

"AH !"

Où était-elle ? Qui était-elle ? Où ? Où ? À quoi  _ressemblait_ -elle ?

Stop.

Respirer.

Elle devait respirer.

Le bruit d'un soufflet de forge erratique emplit l'espace.

Son environnement se stabilisa.

Où était-elle ?

Des draps, autour de ses jambes. Un lit. Elle était assise sur un lit. Elle portait un jogging miteux et un débardeur, tous les deux trempés de sueur. Elle était assise sur un lit dans une chambre.

Son cœur était en train de réduire sa cage thoracique en miettes.

Elle ramena ses jambes pliées vers elle et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux, ses bras positionné comme un cocon protecteur autour de son crâne.. Elle devait se concentrer. Se calmer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ses inspirations se firent moins rauques et plus espacées.

Qui était-elle ?

Une fille. Une femme ? Une adolescente. Ymir. Dix-sept ans. Lycéenne à  _Langner_. Elle rouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, laissant ses bras reposer sur ses genoux.

C'était son appartement et la lumière était éteinte parce que c'était la nuit. Il ne faisait pas complètement noir, cependant, et elle pouvait aisément distinguer les contours des quelques meubles. "La pièce" était une chambre. Sur la commode, un réveil indiquait 02:07 en chiffres rouges. Machinalement, sa main trouva son chemin jusqu'à son biceps droit et y posa ses doigts bouillants.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ?"_

"Va te faire foutre, Christa." grommela-t-elle en se levant de son canapé-lit pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. Les relents de sueur attaquaient son nez avec violence, mais elle faisait semblant de les ignorer. D'ailleurs, elle ne tremblait pas non plus et sa tête ne la faisait pas souffrir comme si elle avait était coupée en deux pendant son sommeil. Absolument pas.

Ymir but un autre verre d'eau puis, désespérant de réussir à calmer le feu qui faisait rage sous sa peau, elle mis sa tête dans l'évier et tourna le robinet d'eau froide au maximum. Elle resta courbée sous le jet d'eau glacée pendant presque une minute avant de l'éteindre et de s'ébrouer comme un chien, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Ses cheveux courts fouettèrent ses joues et ses paupières.

Elle avait les idées plus claires.

La jeune fille se sécha vaguement les cheveux avec une serviette propre avant de retirer ses vêtements trempés et de passer la serviette sur le reste de son corps. Elle retira ensuite la taie d'oreiller sur laquelle elle avait transpirée et la roula en boule avec le drap housse et la housse de couette vide qui lui servait de couverture. Elle enfonça le tout dans la machine à laver puis sortit des draps propres de la commode, qu'elle installa à la va vite.

Il était deux heures vingt-neuf lorsqu'elle se recoucha enfin. La fraîcheur des draps était agréable, de même que l'humidité glacée de ses cheveux, et elle n'avait pas oublié d'oublier le contenu du rêve : avec un peu de chance, elle serait même en forme le lendemain.

* * *

_Le problème_ , pensa Ymir deux heures plus tard, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux grands ouverts sur la pénombre de son plafond,  _c'est que la chance me hait._

* * *

Insensible aux troubles nocturnes de son possesseur, le réveil d'Ymir sonna à sept heures tapantes comme tout les matins, et, comme tous les matins, un flot d'injures - quoiqu'un peu plus fourni et agressif - le récompensa de ses bons et loyaux services.

Il s'agit là d'une loi immuable et universelle que tout réveil se doit de garder à l'esprit : si les chiens reçoivent en moyenne autant de coups de pieds que d'os à moelle et les chats autant de chaussures que de poisson, les réveils, eux, ne recevront jamais que haine et brutalité, et ce tout au long de leur monotone existence - qui a d'ailleurs de grande chances de se terminer contre un mur un matin de gueule de bois.

Malheureusement pour le réveil d'Ymir, il était tombé sur un possesseur qui respectait cette loi immuable et universelle au pied de la lettre et n'avait absolument aucune considération pour la machine bruyante qui la réveillait six matins sur sept. Notons tout de même que le réveil d'Ymir, comme tous les réveils, n'avait absolument aucune considération pour l'humaine insomniaque qu'il s'évertuait à tirer de son lit dès qu'il le pouvait, et que c'était donc bien fait pour lui. Les lois immuables et universelles ont généralement des raisons d'être, n'oubliez jamais ça.

La routine matinale d'Ymir se déroula dans le brouillard le plus complet et les jurons les moins inventifs, le point culminant étant le moment où elle traita sa cafetière italienne de "putain de pigeon décaféiné". Au moment de partir, elle faillit d'abord oublier son sac de cours, puis ses clefs qu'elle avait posées par terre pour aller chercher son sac, et enfin son portable qui n'avait pas bougé de la commode depuis la veille.

_La journée s'annonce merveilleuse._

Et elle avait raison.

Pour commencer, elle ne vit pas Christa au croisement. Ah, pardon, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact : elle ne vit pas le croisement du tout. Trop occupée à broyer du noir et à maudire l'inventeur du samedi matin, il fallut que Christa crie son nom trois fois pour qu'elle sorte de son état de transe. Elle prit assez mal ses taquineries à ce sujet et le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence morose, uniquement occupé par les légers grincements du métal et le souffle du vent provoqué par la vitesse.

La suite de la matinée fut au-delà de ses attentes. Il faisait chaud et gris, un temps parfait pour en vouloir à tout et n'importe qui - ce dont Ymir ne se priva pas - et tout le lycée semblait s'être ligué contre elle. Elles étaient en retard ? C'était la faute de Christa et de ses jambes trop courtes. Elle avait oublié de faire ses devoirs ? C'était encore la faute de Christa et de ses questions stupides sur la signification d'un tatouage - comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de simplement aimer l'esthétique d'un motif ! Bon, ok, son tatouage avait une signification, mais Christa n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Et puis Eren qui lui parlait de Mikasa pile au moment où le prof regardait vers eux, et évidemment c'était elle qu'il interrogeait... Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre, que Mikasa soit en première et qu'elle soit sa sœur adoptive ? Et cette nana ferait mieux de regarder devant elle au lieu de foncer dans les gens et de s'enfuir en courant sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser (Christa avait failli lui faire remarquer que c'était sûrement parce qu'Ymir l'avait regardée comme si elle allait l'étriper sur place, mais elle s'était sagement abstenue).

Et bien sûr, l'antivol de son vélo avait décidé de piétiner les dernières bribes de patience qui subsistaient difficilement dans la boule de nerfs qu'était son cerveau.

"Saloperie de cadenas à la con tu vas finir à la déchetterie, et les rats pisseront sur ton cadavre, ces connards de pigeons te chieront dessus et tu te décomposeras lentement dans la souffrance et la crasse jusqu'à ce qu-

\- Ymir ?"

Le flot de menaces qu'elle proférait à voix basse fut brusquement interrompu par l'interpellation préoccupée de la petite blonde qui l'attendait patiemment, juste assez loin pour ne pas saisir ce que la grande boule de nerfs marmonnait dans sa barbe depuis plusieurs minutes.

"Quoi ?" lança-t-elle sèchement sans cesser de lutter pour ouvrir l'antivol.

Christa tressaillit.

"Hum, tu- tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce midi ?

\- Manger."

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement pendant lequel Christa tenta de comprendre toutes les significations du verbe à l'infinitif qu'Ymir venait de lui lancer à la figure. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, on pouvait entendre l'espoir.

"Ça te dirait de manger avec moi ?"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Ymir d'avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler les tenants et les aboutissants de la phrase interrogative, qui était parvenue jusqu'à son cerveau en slalomant entre les injures et les nuages de mauvaise humeur.

Il y eut un *clic* et le vélo fut libéré.

"Huh, sûr. Chez toi ?

\- Non !" s'exclama Christa avant de se reprendre, "Euh, je veux dire, ma mère ne veut pas que je ramène des invités, alors, plutôt dehors ?"

Ymir fourra l'antivol dans son sac et se releva pour empoigner le guidon du vélo. Quand avait-elle entendu Christa parler de sa mère, déjà ? Ah, oui, la veille.

_"Ce n'est rien, juste… un problème avec ma mère. Rien de grave."_

Mouais. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas la mère idéale. L'adolescence fouilla sa mémoire pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu avant l'entraînement de karaté à dix-neuf heures. Satisfaite devant le vide de son agenda mental, elle informa Christa qu'elle allait avoir besoin de passer chez elle. Elle évitait autant que possible d'amener de l'argent au lycée - on est jamais à l'abri d'un connard - et elle était à peu près sûre que la princesse n'envisageait pas de filer sans payer.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle posa pied à terre en bas de son immeuble qu'Ymir réalisa qu'elle allait devoir trouver un prétexte pour que Christa n'introduise pas un seul orteil dans son appartement. Ce n'est pas courant pour une jeune fille de dix-sept ans de vivre seule dans un studio, et elle évitait autant que possible d'inviter les gens à lui poser des questions sur sa vie privée - justement parce que c'était  _privé._  Elle posa son vélo contre le mur de l'immeuble et se tourna vers son problème.

"Je compte sur toi pour garder mon vélo le temps que j'aille chercher du fric." lui dit-elle en pointant le véhicule.

Avec un peu de chance, Christa marcherait sans trop d'hésitations.

"Tu ne l'attaches pas ?"

_La chance, je t'emmerde._

"Pour devoir galèrer à le détacher dans deux minutes ? Je préfère pas, non.

\- Oh ! Je vois." répondit-elle, compréhensive. "Je vais rester pour le surveiller, alors." Et elle lui sourit gentiment.

L'esprit d'Ymir fit un doigt d'honneur à la chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB. : La chanson qu'écoute Ymir pendant qu'elle se douche est Lose Yourself d'Eminem.
> 
> Si vous avez des suggestions de chansons qui plairaient à Ymir ou à d'autres persos de "Repères", ça me serait d'une grande aide... J'écoute beaucoup de genres de musique différents, mais je ne sait pas trop ce qui pourrait leur plaire, à eux. J'ai bien quelques idées, mais bon... c'est pas suffisant. (._.")
> 
> À la prochaine ~


	7. Ch 10 - Lundi 19 septembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courir, ça fait du bien. Peut être que Christa devrait essayer, elle aussi... Comme ça, Ymir pourrait réussir à vraiment s'énerver contre elle.  
> Musique de fond conseillée : l'album "the dark side of the moon" de Pink Floyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaallooooooooo ~
> 
> Tout va bien chez vous ?
> 
> Bon, alors je suis un tout petit peu en retard par rapport à l'objectif d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines que je m'étais fixé... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Si ? Mais regardez, ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit ! ^0^" Vous me pardonnez, maintenant ? ...À moins que tout le monde s'en fiche. Est-ce que vous vous en fichez ? Dites moi si vous vous en fichez. C'est important. Ou pas. Je vais terminer ce paragraphe ici parce que sinon j'y suis encore demain.
> 
> Enfin bon, j'ai quand même une (voire plusieurs !) excuses pour ce retard plutôt conséquent !
> 
> 1) Je suis actuellement en Allemagne jusqu'au 12 juillet, donc même si je n'ai cours que le matin (HA-HA !) mon temps libre est biennnn plus rempli que chez moi : plein de choses à découvrir, un élan artistique insoupçonné, un nouveau blog à alimenter (si ça intéresse quelqu'un, voici l'adresse (sans les espaces) : viesetpassionsdunefuujoushi . blog4ever . com (oui oui c'est bien de l'auto-pub mais j'ai absolument pas honte parce que si je le fais pas moi, personne ne le fera à ma place)), et un allemand à perfectionner. Ça fait beaucoup.
> 
> 2) Un boost d'inspiration pour tous mes textes en cours EXCEPTÉ REPÈRES. En gros, j'ai avancé sur tous mes textes (dont les deux fics Yumikuri que je publierai peut être un jour quand j'aurai suffisamment avancé) sauf Repères.
> 
> 3) Des pensées en vrac et pas toujours positives qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête, notamment la question "Comment je fais pour me faire des amis allemands alors que non seulement je parle pas assez bien allemand pour suivre une conversation normale entre amis, mais qu'en plus mes capacités sociales sont encore moins développées que celles des escargots ?".
> 
> 4) La découverte de plusieurs zolis webcomics et mangas, en plus d'une sorte de jeu de rôle en ligne absolument génial. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici connaît "Fallen London" ? Si oui, let's talk about it. We should talk more about cool things. Sinon, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un œil... Mais je vous préviens, tout est en anglais !
> 
> 5) Wifi parfois foireux.
> 
> Enfin bref, je vous jure que j'ai passé des heures devant ce foutu chapitres à taper des phrases que j'effaçais deux secondes après, ou à relire les chapitres précédents et le "Christa's side" dans l'espoir d'y trouver du matériel. Mais rien à faire, j'étais bloquée (environ aux deux tiers du chapitre actuel). Et puis hier après-midi, miracle ! (oui parce qu'il faut bien que j'aie fini par l'écrire, ce chapitre, puisque je le poste enfin) Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai réussi à surmonter mon blocage. Et je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat, d'ailleurs... Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en pensez avec une petite (ou longue, c'est encore mieux) review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)
> 
> Autre chose, j'ai décidé de laisser la traduction de l'allemand comme avant, mais de mettre la traduction des passages en anglais à la fin pour plus de fluidité. Dites-moi si vous préférez que je la laisse juste à côté, je modifierai le chapitre ! Ah, et puis surtout, si je fais des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire, que ce soit en allemand, anglais ou français, prévenez-moi s'il-vous-plaît. Je changerais ça tout de suite !
> 
> Soyez sûr(e)s d'avoir lu le chapitre précédent sur le "Christa's side" avant de commencer celui-ci ! ;)
> 
> Merci encore à ceux qui lisent, suivent cette fic' et qui y laissent des commentaires et/ou des kudos, ça me fait chaque fois sourire comme une idiote ! T^T
> 
> Voilà, voilà, je pense que j'ai dit tout ce que je voulais...
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Ymir tentait de percer son plafond du regard depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa chambre n'était plus plongée dans une obscurité relative et assurément nocturne. Elle se redressa en position assise et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la fenêtre. De minces raies de lumières, pâles et jeunes encore, filtraient à travers les volets clos, se reflétaient sur la poussière en suspension. Elle contempla la preuve que le jour s'était levé d'un air absent pendant quelques minutes, tentant de percer ce que lui soufflait son instinct. Elle passa une main molle sur son visage et grimaça lorsqu'elle respira l'odeur de sueur qui l'enveloppait ; les relents acides de son cauchemar s'agrippait encore à sa peau. Elle soupira, à moitié pour faire autre chose que respirer cet âcre parfum, à moitié pour expirer les bribes de souvenirs qui lui restaient de son sommeil agité.

Cernée par un calme et une lumière qui impliquaient tous deux le silence, elle s'extirpa lentement de son lit et s'étira, sa longue et musculeuse silhouette tendue vers le plafond comme pour le toucher. Les trois heures d'entraînement du samedi lui avaient laissé quelques courbatures au niveau des épaules, et un vague sourire vint relever le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se remémora les mouvements qu'Annie lui avait montré. Récemment, sa rivale avait commencé à lui apprendre les rudiments de l'aikido, un art martial qu'elle avait commencé en plus du karaté lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa ceinture noire, et les heures passées au dojo en étaient bien plus intéressantes, mais aussi bien plus éprouvantes. Ses articulations, surtout, lui rappelaient avec ferveur que son corps n'était pas encore habitué à toutes ces vrilles et ces immobilisations - mais, tout comme de la politesse, elle n'en avait pas grande chose à foutre.

Elle étouffa un bâillement lorsque ses talons retrouvèrent le sol, puis se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la petite salle de bain. Une douche glacée plus tard, elle enfilait un jogging propre et gris, un débardeur noir et des baskets de la même couleur avant de fourrer ses écouteurs, son portable et ses clés dans sa poche. Elle avala un café, noua ses cheveux encore trempés et sortit de son appartement sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les volets.

Elle courut d'abord lentement, profitant de la caresse du soleil à peine né sur sa peau, du travail tranquille de ses muscles, des rues vides et silencieuses, de l'air pur dans le renouveau de la matinée, du chant des oiseaux urbains, du ciel bleu comme les yeux de Christa, du vide frais et calme dans son crâne. C'était comme si ses yeux, en regardant le ciel, l'aspiraient pour en remplir sa tête.

Plus pragmatiquement, elle se sentait bien.

Cependant, passé quelques instants, cette paix ne lui suffit plus. Elle avait besoin de plus, plus de vitesse, plus d'effort, plus d'air sur sa peau, plus de vide dans sa tête. Elle commença à accélérer, d'abord de manière imperceptible - puis elle y alla franchement. De la sueur commença à perler sur son front alors que la rue s'effaçait progressivement, bientôt réduite à une simple bande grise et floue. Ses talons ne touchaient pas le sol, sont corps pourtant tendus par l'effort se mouvaient souplement. À chaque pas, c'était une pensée de plus qu'elle laissait sur le trottoir, qu'elle semait en pas puissants et légers. Lorsqu'elle parvint au sommet d'une pente particulièrement longue, son esprit n'était plus rempli que d'une pensée unique, un instinct qui lui dictait chacun de ses mouvements d'une voix sauvage et irrésistible :

_Cours_

_Cours_

_Cours_

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour reprendre son souffle mis à mal par la montée ; elle continua à courir dans son monde flou.

_Cours._

Peu importait où, peu importait comment, peu importait combien de temps.

_Cours._

Elle n'était plus que mouvement, que foulées véloces, elle n'était plus qu'une course interminable.

_Cours._

Elle était un souffle de vent qui ne rencontrait aucun obstacle, une bourrasque qui jamais ne s'épuiserait.

_Cours…_

Ses pas étaient moins espacés.

_Cours…_

Elle ralentissait. Contre sa volonté, elle ralentissait.

_C- Cours !_

Sa gorge était brûlante, ses jambes étaient lourdes, ses poumons se vidaient, se remplissaient dans un rugissement de soufflet de forge.

_Cours…!_

_Cou-_

Son pied ne repartit pas pour une nouvelle foulée. Les mains posées sur les genoux, le corps courbé sur une respiration fébrile et douloureuse, le dos et le front dégoulinant de sueur, elle s'était arrêtée.

_Inspirer._

_Expirer._

_Inspirer…_

Elle se redressa brusquement, lança sa tête vers l'arrière - vers le ciel.

_...Expirer…_

Son environnement toujours plongé dans une brume mentale, elle avisa un parc du coin de l'œil et s'y traîna sans vraiment en avoir conscience, toute sa concentration focalisée sur sa respiration. Elle se laissa tomber les bras en croix sur un carré d'herbe fraîche et verte.

(S'il y avait eu une petite vieille aigrie par son quotidien encore plus morne que la rue grise et floue qu'Ymir avait parcouru assise sur le banc juste à côté, elle aurait sûrement pris un air pincé de désapprobation avant d'aller la sermonner pendant une éternité : "C'est interdit de marcher sur la pelouse, vous savez ?" "Vous n'avez pas vu le panneau ?" "Et si tout le monde faisait comme vous, vous imaginez ?" "Ah la jeunesse, de nos jours ! De mon temps…" etc, etc. Je suis sûre que vous voyez très bien de quoi je parle.)

(Pour information, Ymir aurait probablement interrompu la petite vieille par un éclat de rire insolent. Elle aurait confirmé que non, elle n'avait pas vu le panneau - ce qui était vrai mais, même dans l'hypothèse où elle  _aurait vu_ le panneau, cela n'aurait rien changé -, puis elle lui aurait demandé d'aller faire chier quelqu'un d'autre avant de fermer les yeux pour mieux profiter du soleil.)

Elle garda les yeux ouverts, fixés sur l'immensité bleue du ciel, l'esprit toujours vides de pensées mais remplis de sensations.

Elle voyait le ciel au-dessus d'elle, insondable.

Elle sentait le soleil chauffant sa peau, la caresse de l'herbe sous son corps, la brûlure de l'air qui passait dans sa gorge, la sueur qui glissait sur son front, le tissu mouillé de ses vêtements collé sur sa peau.

Elle entendait le chant des oiseaux, le sifflement de ses poumons exténués, une voiture qui passait au loin.

Son nez et a bouche débordaient de l'humidité de l'air, de l'odeur à la fois acide de la sueur et fraîche de la pelouse.

* * *

"Tu as l'air... de bonne humeur."

Ymir lança un regard rapide à la propriétaire de la voix par-dessus sont épaule avant de terminer d'attacher son vélo.

"Je te retourne pas le constat." observa-t-elle d'un ton neutre en se redressant.

Le sourire forcé de Christa se fana sous son regard impassible. Elle avait la mine pâle (du moins plus que d'habitude), les yeux nuageux et les doigts emmêlées en une danse anxieuse. Ymir eut envie de forcer son regard à rencontrer le sien et de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir sourire si ses yeux ne suivaient pas le mouvement amorcé par ses lèvres. Elle se contenta de poser sa main sur le sommet de sa tête lorsqu'elle passa près d'elle pour se diriger vers  _Chôsa Heidan_. Le contact fut bref, mais elle eut le temps de se rendre compte que ses cheveux étaient aussi doux et fins qu'elle les avait imaginés.

Après sa course folle et sa sieste dans l'herbe du parc, Ymir était rentrée chez elle en marchant dans un état second. Elle s'était rincée à l'eau froide, avait enfilé un jean et un débardeur gris avant d'enfourcher son vélo et de filer à leur point de rendez-vous. Elle avait envisagé la possibilité qu'elle arrive en retard et que Christa soit déjà partie, mais non. Sur la portion de trajet qu'elle avait fait avec Christa dans son dos, elle s'était plusieurs fois surprise à fermer les yeux - de fatigue ou d'apaisement, elle n'aurait su le dire.

Sur le chemin de la salle de français, elles croisèrent le Golden Trio plongé dans ce qui était vraisemblablement une discussion agitée. Eren fronçait les sourcils encore plus que d'habitude et gesticulait comme si son volume sonore n'était pas suffisant pour se faire comprendre ; Mikasa le fixait d'un regard trop désapprobateur pour paraître aussi impassible que d'ordinaire, ouvrant parfois la bouche pour couper la tirade d'Eren avec une remarque qui touchait toujours juste ; Armin se tenait entre ses deux compères et observait Eren d'un air pensif et impénétrable. Elles échangèrent un regard interrogateur, puis Ymir se contenta de passer son chemin tandis que Christa tentait un salut à distance, se prenait un vent magnifique et courait pour rattraper ses trop grandes enjambées. En même temps, beaucoup de choses devaient paraître trop grandes, à l'échelle de Christa, alors que beaucoup de choses paraissaient à elle-même trop petites - les chaussures du rayon femme qu'elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de fréquenter, la longueur de son canapé-lit, l'espace entre deux rangs de tables d'une salle de classe.

De la discussion dont elles s'éloignaient, Ymir avait cependant pu saisir les mots "plus âgé", et elle était à peu près certaine qu'Eren avait mentionné un nom propre qui lui était familier. Quelque chose comme "Liva, "Riva" ou "Diva", elle n'en était pas sûre.

"Tu crois que c'est sérieux, leur dispute ?"

Il y avait un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix de Christa, mais aussi une discrète pointe de curiosité. Les lèvres d'Ymir s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin moqueur.

"Va leur demander, je suis sûre qu'ils seront plus qu'heureux d'interrompre quel que soit leur débat pour satisfaire ta curiosité.

\- Je suis juste inquiète ! Ça avait l'air sérieux, et…"

Haussement d'épaule.

"Bah, dans dix minutes ce sera fini. Deux si Armin intervient.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Tu ne connaissais même pas Armin et Mikasa avant Mardi dernier !

\- Ça se voit."

Christa ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais elle se ravisa avant que le moindre début de phrase ne naisse sur sa langue.

"Tu vois ? Ça crève les yeux." lança Ymir sur un ton qui peinait à rester détaché face à la moue de la petite blonde.

Les deux heures de français passaient incroyablement lentement pour Ymir, au point où elle en était à se demander si elles allaient jamais finir un jour. Christa était plus concentrée que jamais sur le cours de Madame Ral qui bien que mignonne, restait une prof de français aux yeux de l'adolescente, et n'avait donc aucun intérêt. Totalement désœuvrée, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se rabattre sur l'activité par défaut de son cerveau lorsqu'il traversait une phase d'ennui profond : observer.

Eren, qui était arrivé en retard de cinq bonne minutes, fixait son carnet à dessins comme s'il cherchait la manière la plus douloureuse de l'exterminer. De toute évidence, son petit différent avec ses amis ne s'était pas terminé comme elle l'avait crânement annoncé plus tôt. Bertholdt et Reiner, assis l'un derrière l'autre, suivaient attentivement la leçon. Annie, quant à elle, était assise à la droite de Bertholdt et faisait très bien semblant. Sasha échangeait des messes basses avec un Jean qui commençait à montrer des liens de parentés évidents avec les tomates, tout en s'assurant de bien transformer les côtes de la-dite tomate en purée à l'aide de son coude. Juste devant Sasha et Jean étaient assis Connie et Marco, l'un assidûment penché sur ses notes et l'autre occupé à échanger "discrètement" des signaux avec Sasha.

Le manège des deux clowns la divertit pendant un certain temps, mais elle finit par s'en lasser et se désintéressa des gens pour se concentrer sur la salle. Entre une douzaine d'aller-retour vers la fenêtre la plus proche, elle analysa un planisphère sur le mur gauche, remarqua une douzaine de craquelures différentes sur la peinture du mur droit et détailla chaque centimètre carré du plafond… Un mouvement sur sa gauche détourna son attention du reste de la salle. Christa, les yeux brillants, brandissait une main d'albâtre vers des hauteurs qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais. Ymir était parfaitement consciente de la petitesse et de la blancheur de Christa, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer sa main avec une stupeur béate.

_Si minuscule…_

Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle reprit vite contenance : la joue confortablement appuyée dans le creux de sa main droite, elle s'appliqua à garder un air impénétrable. Et à détailler sa voisine de table avec autant de minutie qu'un scientifique disséquant une souris.

Elle commença par les doigts fins, la petite tache d'encre sur le pouce, ses ongles tellement propres qu'ils reflétaient la lumière - sans doute le vernis transparent qui les recouvrait aidait aussi -, ses phalanges. Elle descendit le long de l'extension à la fois patiente et fébrile de son bras tendu, continua en observant l'épaule laissée presque à découvert par les manches très courtes de son tee-shirt blanc, s'arrêta net en captant l'échantillon de ce qui semblait être… Oui, pas de doute, c'était bien son soutien gorge qui prenait l'air. Christa baissa son bras et recommença à prendre des notes, mais les yeux d'Ymir ne dévièrent pas. De toute évidence, cette bretelle n'avait pas été autorisée à se montrer par sa propriétaire bien trop naïve pour être l'auteure d'un acte aussi calculé.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'Ymir ne quitte Christa des yeux, même un court instant. Le détachement avec lequel elle la fixait aurait pu être comparé à celui du patient qui feuillette un magazine dans la salle d'attente, ou au client d'un restaurant qui contemple un aquarium en attendant sa commande. Elle regarda Christa expliquer son raisonnement à Mme Ral d'une voix en apparence posée mais vibrante d'un intérêt passionné. Elle l'observa hocher la tête d'approbation, absorbée par et absorbant la réponse de la prof, mordiller le bout de son stylo en cherchant la réponse à une question, se pencher sur sa feuille pour prendre la correction, coincer une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, dévier légèrement son regard de la feuille, croiser le regard insistant qui la fixait sans faiblir, détourner les yeux pour revenir au cours. Elle l'observa avec délectation lancer à intervalles réguliers de rapides coups d'œil sur sa droite, ses oreilles de plus en plus rouges… Ymir la laissa mariner un peu plus dans son jus puis, sourire de sphinx à l'appui, elle déclara :

"Je peux voir ton soutif'.

\- Qu-"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes volantes alors qu'elle saisissait le sens de la phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle s'empressa de dissimuler la bretelle rebelle sous le tissu, le visage rouge et affolé, et Ymir ne prit pas la peine de retenir ses gloussements. Sa réaction était tellement excessive !

"Hey, boude p-" Elle ravala la fin de sa phrase pour produire un grognement de douleur et de surprise. Un petit mais féroce talon venait de s'écraser sur ses orteils. Ymir regarda Christa d'un air scandalisé, et celle-ci, l'air de rien, lui offrit un de ses sourires angéliques. "Woh, Christa ! Tu parles d'une déesse !"

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un papillonnage de paupières innocent. Dieu lui-même lui aurait offert les clés du paradis et de sa réserve personnelle de pinard sans hésiter.

"Notre parfaite déléguée de classe aurait-elle une facette inattendue ?" ironisa-t-elle.

Christa sourit.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Ymir plissa les yeux et se pencha légèrement vers elle, inquisitrice, mais son vis-à-vis ne broncha pas. Elle capta une légère odeur sucrée avant de battre en retraite et de s'affaisser contre le dossier de sa chaise, un regard ostensiblement méfiant planté sur sa voisine de table.

"Fais gaffe,  _kleine Maus_  [petite souris], je t'ai à l'œil…" fit-elle avec sa meilleure voix de cowboy. Elle fut récompensée par le petit rire de Christa, deux courtes notes aiguës lâchées du bout de ses lèvres roses, et un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux adolescentes.

À un moment entre deux paragraphes de son écriture soignée, Christa suspendit son stylo et se tourna vers elle. "J'ai écouté  _Nirvana_ , ce week-end." La déclaration sortit Ymir de sa contemplation absente de la chaise de l'élève assis juste devant elle. Elle leva un sourcil surpris.

"Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu n'écoutais pas de musique ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je n'ai pas dit que je n'en écoutais pas… seulement que je n'avais pas d'artiste préféré.

\- Hah !" Elle jouait sur les mots, mais Ymir ne releva pas. "Et donc, c'est à ton goût ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Ils sont bons, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon style de musique.

\- C'est sûr que c'est pas de la musique pour coincés.

\- Je ne suis pas- Je trouve juste qu'ils crient beaucoup !

\- C'est bien c'que j'dis."

Christa secoua sa petite tête blonde avec consternation, mais un sourire timide était fixé sur ses lèvres.

"Et  _Pink Floyd_ , t'as essayé ?" Deux lacs limpides et confus lui apportèrent sa réponse. "La chanson que je t'ai faite écouter sur le vélo, samedi après manger." lui rappela-t-elle. "Elle t'a plu, non ? Tu devrais essayer d'écouter les autres. C'est de la bombe, même si c'est un pet de mouche à côté de Kurt Cobain.

\- Qui ?"

_Sérieusement ?!_

"Kurt Cobain, le chanteur de  _Nirvana_  !" s'exclama-t-elle, scandalisée par ce flagrant manque de culture générale. "Tu vis sur quelle planète, Christa ?

\- C'est pas parce que c'est  _ton_  groupe préféré que tout le monde les connaît, tu sais ? rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

\- Christa, Kurt Cobain est une putain de légende !  _Tout le monde_ connaît Nirvana ! Même les pigeons connaissent Nirvana !

\- Eh bien je suppose que maintenant, je fais partie de "tout le monde".

\- Grâce à moi."

Elle roula des yeux, faussement excédée, mais son jeu d'acteur n'aurait pu tromper personne.

* * *

"Tes parents n'ont rien dit, rapport au bruit ?

\- Pardon ?"

La sonnerie annonçant la pause de la matinée venait de retentir dans les salles de classe et les couloirs étaient pleins de bruits et d'élèves qui rendaient la communication difficile. Ymir s'arrêta pour laisser à Christa le temps de rattraper ses grandes enjambées puis, comme elle peinait à se frayer un chemin à travers la masse compacte de corps et de sacs de cours, elle lâcha un soupir irrité et plongea sa main dans la foule pour trouver le bras de la petite blonde. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle écarta plutôt brutalement les deux côtés de la mer d'adolescents et tira Christa par l'ouverture dégagée, ne la lâchant que lorsqu'elles eurent atteint un lieu où la petite souris ne risquait pas de se faire piétiner.

"Je disais : tes parents n'ont pas fait de remarques sur tes expériences musicales ?

\- Non, ils n'étaient pas là."

Elle lui avait répondu d'un ton égal, mais Ymir aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu tressaillir lorsqu'elle avait posé sa question.

"Ils travaillent le week-end ? Pas cool.

\- Mon… Mon père ne travaille pas, mais je vis chez ma mère." Elle déglutit péniblement, le malaise transpirant par tous les pores de sa peaux. "Elle travaille beaucoup." conclut-elle en forçant un pauvre sourire.

Ymir fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaire, préférant se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment. Christa la suivit en silence. Elles s'assirent sur un banc au soleil, la grande brune s'étalant comme à son habitude, les bras en croix sur le dossier et la tête penchée vers l'arrière. Sa course folle l'avait vraiment vidée… mais dans le bon sens du terme.

"Et toi, tes parents ?" demanda la voix fluette de Christa après quelques instants. "Est-ce qu'ils travaillent beaucoup, eux aussi ?"

Dans d'autres circonstances Ymir se serait sûrement braquée, aurait refusé de répondre et se serait murée dans un silence tendu. Au lieu de cela, elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir irrité.

"Ouais." répondit-elle d'une voix qui véhiculait une animosité retenue à grand peine. "Ils sont pas séparés… mais c'est tout comme." Elle ricana pour ravaler quoique ce soit qui montait dans sa gorge. "Ça me surprendrait pas qu'ils se rappellent même plus du prénom de l'un de l'autre, vu le temps qu'ils passent à ne pas se voir !" Elle faillit rajouter quelque chose mais décida plutôt de se taire.

"Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi...

\- Parle pour toi." rétorqua Ymir sur un ton bourru.

Une bourrasque de vent fit chanter le feuillage de l'arbre qui projetait son ombre sur le banc et ses deux occupantes. L'adolescente était peu à l'aise avec la direction qu'avait pris la conversation, aussi ne fit-elle rien pour empêcher un nouveau silence, à la fois lourd et léger, de s'installer. Elle savait que Christa, de son côté, cherchait un sujet de conversation, parce qu'elle la sentait bouger légèrement contre la peau de son bras étendu sur le dossier du banc. Son impression lui fut confirmée par un aperçu de deux petites mains blanches liées en une danse nerveuse sur le tissu de sa jupe bleue.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours interrompit ses recherches.

* * *

C'était la troisième fois que Christa disparaissait pendant la pause de midi. Une fois de plus, Ymir s'était endormie sur un banc au soleil et, une fois de plus, son GPS avait disparu à son réveil. Elle parcourut la cours d'un regard rapide, sans vraiment y croire, puis lâcha un soupir irrité. C'était trop demander, que Christa la prévienne avant de s'évanouir dans la nature ? Mais, plus important…

_Where the f*ck is she ?!_ *****

Et qu'elle ne prétende pas encore une fois s'être simplement éclipsée aux toilettes. Ymir se leva avec mauvaise humeur et balança son sac sur une épaule. Non seulement elle venait de se réveiller, mais en plus Christa avait réussi à briser le calme qu'avait instauré sa course dans son esprit le matin même.

" _F*ck you_ ***** , Christa."

Elle était d'humeur à jurer en anglais. Elle était d'humeur à froncer les sourcils, à garder les gens à distance à coups de regards meurtriers. Elle était d'humeur à faire de grandes enjambées et à insulter mentalement toutes ces personnes qui faisaient définitivement trop de bruit. Elle était d'humeur à faire fuir le monde entier de son champ de vision. Le monde entier, excepté Christa. De toute manière, elle était à peu près sûre que la petite souris ne la fuirait pas, peu importait la puissance de l'envie de meurtre présente dans ses yeux. Elle ricana. Oh, lorsqu'elle la trouverait, Christa allait tellement regretter de ne pas avoir fait comme tout le monde…

...sauf qu'elle ne la trouvait pas. La sonnerie retentit sans qu'elle n'ait pu mettre la main sur la moindre petite blonde avec les même yeux, la même peau, les même jambes, la même voix.

Elle avait parcouru tout Langner du CDI lycéen au planétarium, en passant par les deux gymnases et le parking. Elle avait croisé Sasha sur le dos de Connie, chantant - ou plutôt massacrant -  _Yellow Submarine_  à un volume sonore bien trop élevé pour la sanité d'esprit de la population du lycée. Elle avait échangé quelques mots avec Reiner ("T'as pas vu Christa ? - Non, pourquoi ? - Rien.), avait soigneusement évité chacun des membres du Golden Trio et avait totalement ignoré le salut que lui avaient adressé Marco et Jean depuis l'autre côté de la cours. Elle avait même aperçu Annie et Bertholdt, visiblement à la recherche de Reiner (elle avait fait semblant de ne pas les voir). Elle avait regardé partout, et partout seulement trois mots lui suffisaient à décrire ce qu'elle voyait.

 _Keine kleine Maus_.

[Pas de petite souris.]

L'heure suivant la pause de midi fut un cours d'anglais tout à fait ordinaire, excepté le fait que Christa entra dans la salle avec un peu plus de cinq minutes de retard et qu'Ymir faillit en briser son stylo. Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque acide dès qu'elle se serait approchée pour s'asseoir, mais lorsque son regard assassin croisa celui de la petite blonde, celle-ci lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires forcé avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers le premier rang. Elle s'assit à côté d'une fille dont Ymir ne pouvait voir que les deux couettes noires de sa place au dernier rang. Le plastique entourant le réservoir d'encre du stylo d'Ymir émit un  ***crac***  sonore sous la pression, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Le professeur commença son cours, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Une colère froide, acide, se déversait lentement dans ses veines sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour l'arrêter.

" _What do you think you are doing, Miss Braus ?_

\- Euh…  _I'm eating potato chips._

 _-_  Psst, Sasha ! C'est " _crisps_ ", pas " _chips_ " !

 _-_ Ah, no,  _sorry, I'm eating crisps._ ( _Thank you,_ Connie !)

\- ( _No problem, baby !_ )

-  _And why not keeping eating your crisps in the principal's office, Miss Braus ?_

-  _Because… Because we all live in a yellow submarine !_

-  _Wha-_

-  _Or in a green airplane !_

-  _Or a red potato ship !_

_\- A blue truck !_

_\- A pink limousine !_

_\- A gold bicyc-_

_\- STOP ! Mr Springer_ ,  _Miss_  Braus,  _to Mr Shadis' office. Right now._

\- Oh, non !  _Plea-_

-  _RIGHT NOW !_ *****

\- Je peux finir mon paquet de chips sur le trajet, alors ?"

L'humeur de la grande brune ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Christa avait réussi à s'esquiver dès les premières notes annonçant la fin de l'heure, et encore moins lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait sûrement déjà quitté Langner : ceux qui n'avaient pas SI finissaient deux heures plus tôt le lundi. Un chapelet de jurons plus tard, Ymir s'était résignée à l'appeler dès qu'elle serait sortie de l'enceinte du lycée. Heureusement pour lui, Eren n'était pas d'humeur bavarde cette après-midi là.

* * *

Quatre sonneries. Un léger déclic.

"Allô ? Christa Lenz à l'appareil !" dit-elle d'une voix aimable et déformée par le téléphone.

Ymir fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Elle voulait vraiment lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas vu son nom écrit sur l'écran avant de décrocher ? Elle répondit d'une voix froide

"T'étais où ce midi ?"

Silence.

"Hum, Je-

\- Pense même pas à te foutre de ma gueule.

\- Je n'allais pas-

\- Hah ! À d'autres !"

Silence. Ymir se laissa tomber lourdement sur son canapé pour s'empêcher de tourner en rond. Elle avait dû attendre d'être revenue chez elle pour enfin prendre son téléphone à cause de la difficulté de combiner trajet à vélo et appel téléphonique. Sa patience, déjà peu développée à l'origine, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

"Accouche, Christa.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler." finit-elle par prononcer d'une petite voix tremblante. Lassitude et anxiété. La quasi-totalité de l'amertume d'Ymir s'évapora lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix d'une personne qui se retient de pleurer parce qu'elle sait que ça ne servira à rien. Son cœur eut un battement étrange. Elle se redressa inconsciemment, privant son dos du contact bienveillant du dossier.

"Hey, tu vas bien ?" souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce qu'elle échoua à rendre neutre.

Un reniflement lui répondit. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le téléphone.

"Haha, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas."

Sa voix était toujours faible, mais nettement plus distincte. Ymir prit une profonde inspiration et desserra son emprise sur le combiné, puis dit d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre calme :

"Je parie que t'as toujours pas essayé Pink Floyd.

\- Non…"

Était-elle confuse ? Elle aurait eu tout à fait raison de l'être. Même Ymir ne saisissait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Une fois de plus, elle suivait son instinct. Elle avait bien un vague idée de ce qu'elle cherchait à faire, mais… Elle soupira d'un air faussement découragé.

"Bon, alors j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix…

\- Tu vas encore me forcer à porter un de tes écouteurs ?"

Le cours des pensées d'Ymir s'arrêta pendant un quart de seconde. Là, juste à l'instant… avait-elle souri ? Le coin des lèvres légèrement relevé vers le plafond, elle s'appuya à nouveau sur le dossier confortable de son canapé.

"J'aimerais bien…" Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle le pensait. "...mais j'ai pas encore inventé la téléportation, alors on va faire autrement. T'as bien un ordi portable ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Il est allumé ?

\- Pas encore, je viens d'appuyer sur le bouton.

\- Ok, dis-moi quand il est lancé."

Le portable toujours collé à l'oreille, Ymir se leva et se dirigea vers sa petite chaîne hi-fi. Elle poussa le bouton ON et régla l'appareil sur USB avant d'enfoncer une petite clef noir dans le port correspondant. Ensuite, elle entreprit de presser le bouton "skip" jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur la bonne piste, mais elle n'appuya pas sur "play". Pas encore.

"Ymir ? Ça y est.

\- T'as ouvert ton navigateur ?

\- Oui...

\- Okay, alors cherche "Pink Floyd Money" mais lance pas la vidéo tout d'suite.

\- D'accord… Ça y est, j'y suis.

\- Monte le son au maximum.

\- C'est fait, j'appuie sur "play" ?

\- Seulement quand j'arrive à trois. Prête ?

\- Oui !

\- Ok, un… deux… trois !

\- Décollage !"

Ymir leva les yeux aux ciel, mais elle ne se convainquit pas elle-même. Le son familier d'une caisse enregistreuse à l'ancienne retentit à la fois dans son salon et à travers le téléphone, mais avec un léger décalage. Bah, peu importait, après tout.

"Hum… et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, tu t'allonges et t'écoutes." répondit-elle en s'allongeant elle-même sur son canapé, la main qui ne tenait pas le téléphone calée contre sa nuque. En se concentrant un peu, elle pouvait entendre, derrière la musique, la respiration calme de Christa dans le micro.

Un peu plus de six minutes plus tard la chanson se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un silence paisible. Ymir se leva pour stopper la machine avant qu'elle ne lance une autre chanson, puis retourna aussi sec s'étendre sur le canapé. Elle ferma les yeux.

"Ymir ?

\- Hm ?"

Silence.

"Tu ne te sens pas un peu seule, parfois ?"

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre à quoi Christa faisait référence.

"Rapport à mes parents ?

\- Oui…"

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à son appartement vide, aux repas solitaires.

"Ouais, je suppose." Pause. "Toi ?

\- Oui, parfois… Tu fais quoi, quand ça t'arrive ?"

Elle songea à la musique qui résonnait presque toujours entre ses murs, aux accords de guitare qui l'accompagnaient parfois jusque dans son sommeil, à ses envies subites de faire travailler ses muscles.

"J'écoute de la musique ou alors je cours, des trucs comme ça. Et toi ?

\- Je fais du violon…

\- ...et tes devoirs ?" compléta-t-elle, pas complètement moqueuse.

Un petit rire, un léger gazouillement, fut sa récompense.

"Peut être bien, oui !

\- Je l'avais bien dit, que c'était pas normal !

\- C'est vrai."

Ymir sourit. Si elle en croyait le sourire audible dans sa voix, elle avait au moins réussi à lui changer les idées.

"Il faudra qu'tu me montres à quel point tu joues bien du violon, maintenant que je t'ai initiée à la  _vraie_  musique." plaisanta-t-elle, gagnant un rire un peu plus sonore que la dernière fois.

"Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais aimé !

\- Hah ! Comme si c'était possible de pas aimer Pink Floyd !

\- Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt d'accord...

\- Tu vois ? Même une déesse peut pas leur résister.

\- Haha ! Il va falloir que tu me montres ton karaté, alors.

\- Euh…" Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Ymir imaginait mal Christa dans le dojo, au milieu des odeurs de sueur, des pieds puants, des Kiai et des tatamis. "T'es sûre de toi ? Tu pourrais le regretter.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je risque si c'est juste pour regarder !

\- Disons que ça sent pas la rose.

\- Je prendrai une pince à linge ~"

Ymir éclata de rire. L'idée de porter des pinces à linge contre les odeurs de fauve du dojo était d'autant plus hilarante qu'Annie elle-même s'était plainte des effluves qui agressaient son nez de rapace, de même que son père. Pour leur défense, il fallait bien avouer que le système d'aération était particulièrement inefficace… Entre deux hoquets, l'adolescente parvint à partager cette vision à son interlocutrice, qui se joignit aussitôt à son hilarité.

"Le pire, c'est qu'elle en serait parfaitement capable !

\- Le résultat serait effrayant ! ajouta Christa en calmant sa respiration.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, elle a pas besoin de ça.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est aussi… "dure" qu'elle en à l'air ?

\- Heh ! Je l'ai vue mettre K.O. un mec, une ceinture noire, qui faisait trois fois sa taille et cinq fois son poids ! Si tu veux mon avis, elle est encore pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer…" Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas, bien sûr, d'être incroyablement attentionnée envers ses deux frères de sang… mais pour être honnête, ce côté de sa personnalité la rendait encore plus effrayante.

"J'ai de la chance de pas être son ennemie, alors !

\- Haha, ouais, tu peux le dire ! Déesse ou pas, tu tiendrais pas une seconde !

\- Et toi ? Tu tiendrais combien de temps ?

\- Hum… Si ça concernerait Reiner ou Bertholdt, je dirais maximum une minute.

\- Si peu ?! Je croyais que vous faisiez jeu égal !

\- Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à Montagne ou Fontaine la transforme en super saiyan.

\- Qu- Quoi ?

\- ...Rien."

_Sérieusement ?_

Ymir se retint de peu de s'infliger un facepalm. Pour qu'elle ne saisisse pas cette référence, c'était à se demander s'il elle avait vraiment eu une enfance sur Terre… Elle en avait même oublié de relever les surnoms peu flatteurs dont elle avait affigé Reiner et Bertholdt.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ymir prit conscience du silence qui s'était installé alors que Christa le troublait de sa voix douce et basse :

"Tu me passeras un album de Pink Floyd, s'il-te-plaît ? Celui avec "Money"...

\- J'y compte bien ! Celui là et tous les autres !"

Petit rire d'oiseaux.

"Je n'en demande pas tant ! Au fait- Oh."

La grande brune fronça les sourcils et se redressa en position assise, alarmée par l'interruption de sa phrase.

"Christa ? Ça va ?

\- Oui oui, bien sûr ! Ma grand-mère est là, je dois te laisser. À demain !"

Quelque chose n'était pas normal dans le rythme de ses phrases, dans le ton de sa voix. Elle l'entendait très clairement, elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même. Mais elle ne posa aucune question.

"Ok, à demain."

Elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsqu'un filet de voix lui parvint, suspendant son geste.

"Merci, Ymir."

Et Christa raccrocha.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, aux alentours de vingt et une heures, Ymir reçut un sms. Elle détourna les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur pour déverrouiller son téléphone et appuya sur l'icône  **(1) Nouveau Message** , vaguement curieuse de savoir qui pouvait avoir l'idée saugrenue de lui envoyer un message à cette heure-ci.

**[De : Christa] Bonne nuit, Ymir. :)**

Un sourire qu'elle ne chercha pas à retenir naquit sur ses lèvres. Ça lui ressemblait tellement.

**[À : Christa] Bonne nuit**

Que ce soit grâce à Christa ou simplement à cause du manque de sommeil, Ymir ne fit aucun cauchemar cette nuit-là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction des passages en anglais :
> 
> * Where the f*ck is she ?! ---- Elle est où, bordel ?! (vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai choisi l'anglais pour cette phrase. La version française pue le vomi de chat tellement ça sonne mal.)
> 
> * F*ck you, Christa. ---- Je t'emmerde, Christa. (la traduction exacte serait "je t'encule", mais ça passe pas en français)
> 
> * What do you think you are doing, Miss Braus ? ---- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire, Mlle Braus ?
> 
> \- Euh… I'm eating potato chips. ---- Je mange des copeaux de pommes de terre. ("chips" à la même signification qu'en français uniquement pour les américains, si je ne me trompe pas)
> 
> \- Psst, Sasha ! C'est "crisps", pas "chips" !
> 
> \- Ah, no, sorry, I'm eating crisps. (Thank you, Connie !) ---- pardon, je mange des chips. (Merci, Connie !)
> 
> \- (No problem, baby !) ---- (Pas de problème, bébé !)
> 
> \- And why not keeping eating your crisps in the principal's office, Miss Braus ? ---- Et pourquoi ne pas continuer de manger vos chips dans le bureau du principal, Mlle Braus ?
> 
> \- Because… Because we all live in a yellow submarine ! ---- Parce que... Parce que nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune !
> 
> \- Wha- ---- Qu-
> 
> \- Or in a green airplane ! ---- Ou dans un avion vert !
> 
> \- Or a red potato ship ! ---- Ou un vaisseau-patate rouge !
> 
> \- A blue truck ! ---- Un camion bleu !
> 
> \- A pink limousine ! ---- Une limousine rose !
> 
> \- A gold bicyc- ---- Un vélo dor-
> 
> \- STOP ! Mr Springer, Miss Braus, to Mr Shadis' office. Right now. ---- STOP ! M. Springer, Mlle Braus, dans le bureau de M. Shadis. Tout de suite.
> 
> \- Oh, non ! Plea- ---- S'il-vous-pl-
> 
> \- RIGHT NOW ! ---- TOUT DE SUITE !
> 
> Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, mais il y a des chances qu'il soit encore du point de vue d'Ymir... Rien n'est sûr, cependant.
> 
> Sur ce... À la prochaine, j'espère ! (^w^)_/

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, qu'elles soient positives, négatives, courtes ou interminables... Je prend tout ! %D


End file.
